


The Mask

by The_Samurai_Prince



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask
Genre: Action/Adventure, Creative License, Epic, F/M, Gen, Majora's Mask, Novelization, Other, Post-Ocarina of Time, Storytelling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 03:18:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14150805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Samurai_Prince/pseuds/The_Samurai_Prince
Summary: After setting off on his personal quest to find Navi, Link is sent to a land by fate to stop a mysterious evil force bent on destroying the world, which it's being used in the form of an Imp. As he struggles through this new land, he helps those that are in need, and heal those that are in pain. The only problem is that he has three days to do so.*A unique take on Majora's Mask.*(I HAVE MADE MAJOR CHANGES AND EDITS TO THIS STORY. IT'S ONLY THREE CHAPTERS AS OF RIGHT NOW. XP )





	1. ACT 1 - 1: Farewell For Now

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! I've decided to post my MM novelization on AO3! I'll still be able to post it on FF.Net, but I just want to see if this will get any attention as well! :D
> 
> Let's begin! ^_^

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link's journey begins. Zelda wishes him good passage on his quest...but is bothered by what will occur in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: I did a LOT of editing! This is all new! :O

_Bad things do happen; how I respond to them defines my character and the quality of my life. I can choose to sit in perpetual sadness, immobilized by the gravity of my loss, or I can choose to rise from the pain and treasure the most precious gift I have - life itself._

-Walter Anderson

* * *

****-oOo-** **

****THE LEGEND OF ZELDA** **

****MAJORA'S MASK** **

****-oOo-** **

****ACT 1: THE JOURNEY** **

* * *

Link sighed. He's getting kind of nervous...

_'Well, there's no turning back now...'_

He's standing next to a tall, well-toned, attractive and mature looking woman, whose name is Impa, her silver-white hair tied into a ponytail as she's wearing her stealth-like Sheikah attire. She stood in front of a grand wooden doorway and knocks on the right door, opening the door just a tad as she looked inside, "Princess? You have a visitor. It's Link."

Link strains to hear what the Princess of Hyrule might've said. It probably wasn't anything imperative, she could've just accepted him into her room.

...That didn't come out right.

_'Goodness, I am nervous...' Link thought to himself._

"Princess Zelda will see you now, young lad," Impa says to him, interrupting his thoughts.

"Oh! Um, thanks, Impa," Link says.

Impa smiles at the young boy. "You're most welcome," She then looks at the door that was opened just a crack. She closes it slightly and says to Link in a quiet voice, "I hope that you find your friend in your journey, Link."

Link smiled at the older woman. "Thank you, Impa. I hope so too."

Impa smiled back with a nod and moves aside for Link to enter Zelda's room. He made his way inside, Impa closing the door behind him.

Zelda was standing in front of the open window of her room, her back facing Link. She had the same apparel she wore when he first met her at the courtyard garden...and again during the second time he met her in this reality.

It was strange...being brought back as a child. On the one hand, he's happy to relive his childhood days again. On the other hand...he now has the mind of an adult...a person who seen countless things no mere child should see...

He remembered  _everything_ that he had to endure...the people he lost...the enemies he killed...the people he cared most that were left behind in that future...

In that  _reality_.

The Zelda in that timeline, the older Zelda, brought him back to the past _...his_  past. This Zelda whom he's about to speak now doesn't remember him. He's been brought back to a reality where he first entered Hyrule Castle Town, to warn Princess Zelda about... _him_.

And that he did.

It was all averted. There were no repercussions, no casualties. Everything that was deemed a threat had been avoided.

...Except for the future.

A part of him wished that he stayed. To help Zelda and everyone else to cope with what they'd lost. To rebuild what the Kingdom of Hyrule once was...

But instead, he's back as a child who's now all alone in the world...

That's right...he's alone now.

Which is why he has to do this.

The young boy took a deep inhale of breath and let it out through his nose. He then spoke out. "Zelda?"

For a moment, she didn't do or say anything. She still looked out the window, her back facing Link.

The young Hero of Time took a few cautious steps towards her. "Um...I came by to tell you that..."

__'Be strong...'__ Link thought to himself.

"...that I'm going now. I'm going to search for my fairy."

Zelda stood there, unmoving. "...You really have made your decision then?"

Link blinked in confusion at the question. "Um...yeah. I...I told you that I was going to do this yesterday...didn't I?"

"You did," Zelda says, not turning around. "I just...didn't expect you to go so early. It's not even noon yet."

Rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, he says, "Yeah...I just have a long way ahead of me."

Zelda hums in agreement.

...Silence surrounded them for a while...

Link cringed at the lengthy quietness and decides to start explaining, "I-I know, I shouldn't be worried about her. I mean, she  _ _chose__  to leave. She said..." he frowned, remembering those words she said to him, "...that I have no need for her now since she fulfilled her purpose...as well as mine." he muttered that last part. "...But," his eyes start to water. He wiped them with his arm.

__'No, don't. Not in front of Zelda.'_ _

"I...I don't know...I...I just feel so  _alone_  now. I need...I need my  _friend._  I-I need to know if our time together meant anything to her. She...she was like a sister, maybe even a mother to me...the only mother that I ever had," His voice was starting to get shaky and without even realizing it, he starts to choke up. "I want...I want to know if she  _ _cared__."

The princess still stood there, albeit it looked as if her head was lowered down.

Link kept going. "I know it's selfish, but she was my  _ _family__. She was the only one that I had left that I can  _ _call__  family! And she just... _ _abandoned__  me," he looked down, trying to hide the tears that are trying to escapes from his eyes. "I...I have to find her. And ask her...why? Why did she  _ _go__?" He couldn't contain the tears anymore as two of them stream down his face. "I just want to know and ask  _ _why__?"

"...It's alright, Link..."

Link looks up, eyes still wet as he blinked. "What?"

Zelda turned around to face him, letting him see her melancholy expression. What he also saw was a blue ocarina grasped in her small hands.

The Ocarina of Time.

Link looked at the sacred instrument and glanced up at Zelda, seeing her forlorn eyes staring back at him. Instantly, it made him worry, "Zelda?"

She glanced down at the ocarina in her hands. "I understand..." She looked up to meet his eyes. "You have to do this...and I respect that."

"You do?" Link asks, releasing a breath he didn't know he was holding.

Zelda nods. "I know you have to find her. You told me you had to...and I respect your decision."

__Two haunting eyes staring down at a condemned land..._ _

__They were filled with anger and hatred, resulting everyone to be in despair..._ _

__It spread like a consuming fire...causing death everywhere..._ _

__Fire...it was__ everywhere _ _.__

__The despair consumed them all._ _

**_**Consume...I shall consume...everything.** _ **

Zelda quickly looks down at the ocarina again, her face slightly troubled.

Seeing her expression, Link looked at her curiously. "Are...are you sure?"

She glanced up, startled. "Y-...Yes, Link. I'm absolutely sure."

_You must go, Link. You_ must _._

Link didn't look too convinced on her statement. "Zelda...I-"

"Link," Zelda interjected, "It's fine, really. I won't stop you. It's just...I feel like I've known you for such a long time."

His eyes widened, filled with hope. "You...do?"

"Yes. I know we just met four days ago, but...I feel like...I truly  _know **who**_  you are."

Link gazed at her, wishing to say that she  _does_  know him, that they have met before, in a different time, a different reality. That way, he'll feel like he isn't alone in the world...but he didn't. All he could do was just stand there in silence, listening to the princess's every word.

Zelda continued, "I don't know why, but those four days showed me that...you are someone that I can truly  _trust._  Someone...I could confide to, to talk to...someone...I could really call a  _friend."_

He felt tears starting to form in his eyes again as he smiled, touched that Zelda could trust him so deeply, even after getting to know him again...perhaps she still has some remembrance of their time back in the old timeline. He smiled melancholily at the false hope. If only he can dream. The Zelda he once knew was left behind, as she brought him back here with her Ocarina of Time. He wishes Hylia, The Goddess of Time Herself, could bring back the memories to Zelda somehow...but alas, he was hoping for too much.

The princess smiled back at him poignantly. "Link...I want you to know that you shouldn't feel alone. I know...it must be hard to just find out that you're not who you say you are, being a Kokiri...but, know that you do  _ _have__  a family here. Back here...with all of us...with  _me."_

A tear fell across Link's left cheek, the feeling of relief coming over him. A relief that told him things  _will_  be better from here this point on.

"And...when you...when you  _do_ come back...we'll be waiting," Zelda says with such conviction and heart. Tears were starting to form in her eyes as well. Noticing this, it made Link step closer to her form.

"Link," she says, making him stop. "...Follow what your heart says. Don't let anyone stop you, not even me. If you  _need_ to go find her, then...go find her."

This time, Link let another tear roll down his right cheek as he sniffled.

"I know you need to do this," she says, her eyes watered up with more tears. She took a deep shuddering breath to ease her emotions. When she collects herself, she said in an authoritative but soft tone, "Link...as your princess...I order you to go and search for your friend."

_Do not doubt yourself, young Hero..._

It was then the Hero of Time gazed at her in awe. He shook his head to clear away any coming tears that would form in his eyes and came up to Zelda to embrace her, enveloping his arms around her delicate frame with the ocarina still in her hands.

Zelda's eyes widened. She then let the tears slide off her face, not being able to hold them anymore. She struggled to wrap part of her arms around Link's torso with the ocarina in her left hand.

When Link let go of the embrace, he had both of his hands on her shoulders, looking at her with determination. "I'll come back soon. I promise."

"I know you will," She says, her tone a little shaky, but strong as she smiled warmly at him. Link shares the same smile to her as well.

_He WILL come back..._

Zelda glanced down at the ocarina. "Link...I want you to have this...for your journey." She then held out the Ocarina of Time in front of him.

The boy's eyes widened in shock, "Your...your ocarina? Zelda, I can't take this."

"I insist," Zelda stated. "This ocarina is very special to the Royal Family. It's been passed down for generations when the Royal Family was first formed." She lowered the ocarina and glanced down at it. "Have I ever told you what it's made of?"

"No," Link shook his head. Although the Zelda he knew from the different timeline said the ocarina that he held at the time had magical properties, she never told him what it was made of.

She looked up at him with a smile. "To be honest, I don't know the name of it. But what I do know is that it's said to be made of a special stone that never erodes or wears off, keeping it's natural shape unless someone forges it into an item by human hands. It's also said in ancient times it also has the power to control time."

"Really?" Link asked inquisitively, "A stone that controls time?"

"Mm-hm. And with that, it has special properties," she looked down at the ocarina once more. "Do you remember the Song of Time I taught you?"

Link nods and says firmly. "I do."

He actually still remembers it, even before Zelda taught him the song a second time. She played it again to him while he stayed at the Castle, in gratitude for taking that  _monster_  Ganondorf into custody.

Every time he thinks about that...monstrosity of a person, whatever he was...

No. He pushed the thought at the back of his mind. He doesn't want to think about him, not at this moment.

Zelda still has her eyes on the ocarina as she continued to tell him, "I don't know why I taught you that song. Whatever it may be...I just felt like you have to know it. Something about it...it just...reminds me of us in a way. Like..." she chuckled softly, "This...seems silly, but...it feels like I've known you forever...like we were friends for a very long time."

Link smiled tenderly at her observation. "Yeah...I understand that. It actually does feel that way, doesn't it?"

Zelda smiled happily as she gazed back at him. "Yes...it does," she held the ocarina to her chest. "But I do want you to have it to remember me by. And whenever you need help...play that song. Hylia, the Goddess of Time, will aid you whenever you need it."

"Really? Hylia?" he asked in curiosity.

He heard and learned about that name from the Great Deku Tree, the father of the Kokiri, as well as his when he was even younger.

Whenever a Kokiri is born, they stay in their Father's meadow for four years, until they have their own dwelling at the time when they reach the age of five. He always took great care of them, protecting them from any danger of the forest, and when they reach the age of four, their Father would always do a 'story time' before they go to sleep. It was at that time in Link's life that the Great Deku Tree told the fellow Kokiri and him the story of the Three Golden Goddesses' Divine Servant, Hylia, who fought against an evil demon king in ancient times. He only heard it once, but for some reason, that story really stuck to Link.

Zelda gave him a cute smile. "Yes. Play that song when you need help or guidance. I can assure you that She will help you on your journey."

Link smiled at his friend. He glanced at the Ocarina of Time and took it from Zelda. He observed it, remembering the dark bluish color and the holes that were present, as well as the silver band wrapped around the neck of the flute with the golden Triforce embedded on it.

"You know..." Link began to say as he lowered the ocarina and put it in one of his tunic pockets, "I know...we just met four days ago...but, I feel like we'd known each other for a lifetime as well."

Zelda gazed at him, her eyes widened at his statement. Her lips curved upward into an emotional smile, feeling elated with gratitude.

She then came forward and hugged him.

Link froze at the close contact of her embrace, blushing a bright red.

Zelda says quietly in his ear, tears spilling from her eyes. "Thank you, Link. For  _everything_."

As soon as Link's heart-rate went down, his eyes softened as he too was shedding tears. He soon gave her a hug as well. "Thank  _ _you__ , Zelda."

They both stood there hugging each other, not wanting this moment between good friends - or perhaps something more – to end.

But it has to end soon enough. The only thing that gives them comfort, is that they know they're somewhat connected through this whole thing.

* * *

Zelda looks on at the fleeting young hero during the last hours of the morning as he sets off out to Hyrule Castle Town with his trusty young steed, Epona, along with his bag of supplies strapped onto the small horse. She stood there outside in front of the castle's entrance, remembering the conversation while they walked back to his horse.

**-O-**

_"Where will you start searching?" asked Zelda to Link._

_"Well, I'm thinking maybe if I go to the Kokiri Forest, I can have a better chance of finding her. She could be in the Lost Woods for all I know. I mean, she was born in that region, so she could've gone there," Link theorized._

**-O-**

Zelda's eyes looked far-cast, seeing her newfound friend going further into the distance.

_...He will come back._

**-O-**

_"Then...I think you should find her there. The forest sounds like the best bet. Just...be careful."_

_"Hey, don't worry, I know the forest my whole life. The only thing there that's mildly a problem is this Imp who lives in the forest, and he's just misunderstood from what my friend Saria says."_

**-O-**

...Imp.

Zelda recalled that vivid dream she had last night...

What could it mean?

It was like her dream with that man Ganondorf she had five days ago...it felt so real. While she can see the threat clearly in her last dream, this one was more cryptic.

The dream showed a dark red sky...and a gigantic object of what appeared to be...the moon.

**_Consume..._ **

It was getting closer to what looked like...some sort of a city, the tallest structure being in the middle of it all.

And on top of the tall structure was someone staring up at the sky...right at the falling moon.

_**I shall consume...** _

The air turned warm and thick while the ground shook. The sky turned in an even darker shade of red.

Particles of land cracked, trees were set on fire, and people...

People were screaming...dying from this horrible catastrophe.

And the figure that was standing...no...that was now  _floating_  where the tall, ready-to-collapse tower once stood...began to turn its head to Zelda, who was watching all of this happen in her dream...

It turned to her direction to reveal...only two glowing yellow-orange like eyes...staring right into her being.

These eyes carried no emotion, no feeling...all except for one. If she were to find an emotion, these soulless eyes displayed it in a small way.

These eyes...showed  **hatred**.

She couldn't help but feel...afraid. Afraid of these eyes that stared into her soul.

The land crumbled and shook violently, the unknown city being demolished by the force of this giant object breaking into the sky...

And fire... **consumed**   _everything._

Destruction and despair were everywhere...

**_**I shall** _**cons** **ume...** **

****EVERYTHING.** **

"I really hope he finds his friend," says a mature woman's voice.

Zelda snapped out of her trance and turned to her caregiver Impa, who stood right beside her.

"If he doesn't...well, I hope he finds a new one," Impa says with a slight smile. With a tilt of her head and a shine to her red eyes, she places a hand on the young princess's shoulder. "He's a brave boy, Princess. I'm certain he'll come back."

She looked at her caregiver, her eyes filled with so much hope. She averted her attention back to Link, who was already halfway in the distance to Hyrule Castle Town.

"...Yes...he will," Zelda says resolutely.

Impa smiles. "Come, Princess. It is time for more of your lessons."

Zelda nodded and followed Impa back into the castle. As she walked back to the Hyrule Castle grounds, only one thought was in her mind...

__'What could that dream mean? What was it about? It had to mean something. Those eyes...they were filled with__   _such...such_ darkness.'

She frowned as she made her way to the palace.

_'I don't know what it could represent. Is this a sign of the future? And if it is, where will this take place? Will Link...'_

Shaking her head, she sighed as she entered inside Hyrule Castle.

_'...I have to have faith. In Link_  and _in Hylia...'_

She said a silent prayer.

_'Dear Goddess of Time...protect Link from whatever comes his way...help him find not only who he's looking for, but_  what _he's looking for.'_

As soon as she said that silent prayer...she paused in her walking.

Impa, who was next to Zelda, stopped as well as soon as she ceased to walk. She was about to ask what is wrong when she saw her face.

Zelda had an expression that seemed...almost conflicted...yet, she looked like she was at peace.

"Princess? Are you alright?" Impa asks Zelda in concern.

Dazed for just a bit, she blinked and answered, "Y-...Yes Impa, I'm fine. I just...miss Link already."

Impa smiled understandingly. "Do not fret, young Princess. You two seem to have made a special bond that could probably last through a lifetime."

"A lifetime..." Zelda remembered those words that Link told her. She looks up to her caregiver. "How would you know?"

Impa chuckled. "I actually don't. It does though, however, look like you're both connected somehow."

"Connected? How so? I've only known him for four days."

"That is true...but when I was a child just like you, my great-grandmother told me what her great-grandmother had once told her:  _Life's_ _breath is the wind, and if your soul follows the wind, it will guide you who you're looking_ _for in due_  time." Impa smiled warmly. "And I think Link followed that wind."

Zelda mused those words of advice as she stood there. "...That...makes sense somewhat."

Impa chuckled once more. "I do have more teachings on Sheikah philosophy if you're interested."

The princess looked back at Impa with glee. "That would be nice, Impa!"

The woman grinned. "Well then, follow me, young Princess."

As they go to the study, Zelda reflects on what she felt.

_'Yes...he_  will _return again someday. Do not worry, Link...Hylia will be by your side.'_

**-O-**

" _Link..."_

_Link, who mounted Epona, turned to the princess. "Yes, Zelda?"_

" _...I'll miss you."_

_He gave her a warm smile. "Hey, we'll see each other again. But...I'll miss you as well."_

_Zelda returned his smile. "Yeah. Then...I'll see you later, Link."_

_Link nodded with that same smile. "See you later, Princess Zelda."_

**-O-**

_Farewell, My Knight...however, I will see you again soon. Until then...may **I**  still be by your side. _

* * *

****End of Act 1: Chapter 1** **


	2. ACT 1 - 2: Finding The Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link reminisces the short time he had in Hyrule Castle Town, as well as what he is leaving behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: This is a new chapter two! Hope you all enjoy it! :D

_"...Navi? W-Where are you going?"_

_A pause._

_"Link... Now that our mission from the Great Deku Tree is complete, I...I think it's time for us to go our separate ways."_

_"...What? B-...But why?"_

_"...Link. I've seen you grown into such a good man. You had a destiny, and you fulfilled it. Now... I have nothing left to help you with. You don't need me anymore."_

_"...I...I don't understand."_

_"Link..."_

_"I-Is it because I'm not a Kokiri?"_

_"No! No, it's not that at all, Link! It's just...I...I just don't think you need me anymore."_

_"...But...but I do."_

_"No, Link, you don't. You're mature enough to live your own life now."_

_"But...but I...I...no, this...no, y-you can't be serious!"_

_"...I'm sorry Link."_

_"...But...but...I don't want you to go."_

_"Link-"_

_"No! I don't want you to go! You're the only family I have left! You taught me so much, and you looked out for me! You're...you're like a-"_

_"Link, please...please make this hard..."_

_"...Like a mother to me."_

_Silence._

_"...Link...I'm so sorry. I don't want to to do this."_

_"Then why are you, Navi?!"_

_"Link-"_

_"I have no one left now! I don't know if I can return home back to the Kokiri! I don't even know what to do next! I don't...I don't want to be alone!"_

_"Link!"_

_Another pause._

_"Listen to me...there is one last thing that you could do for me."_

_"...What is it?"_

_"Zelda said that she sent you back to when you are a child again. I don't know when, but...go to her. I'm certain she can help you. Maybe you can help her as well! If she did send you to where I think she sent you, then you can try to once again prevent Ganondorf from entering the Sacred Realm and obtaining the Triforce! You can tell Zelda beforehand; you can reveal Ganondorf's plan to the Kingdom! You can change things, Link!"_

_"...I..."_

_"Link...you're never alone. You have Zelda...you have all the friends you've made back in your past time. You're given a second chance, Link. To make things right, to make people happy before anything bad happens to them."_

_"...But why are you leaving me?"_

_"Because you're all grown up, Link. You may be a child now, but not in your mind. You are a man now, deep inside your soul."_

_"But..."_

_"Link...I do love you...and I want to cherish our time together while it lasts...but now, I think our time is up. But know one thing, Link...you will always be in my heart, and I will always cherish the times we had. Those times were some of the best moments of my life. But now...you have to live your life. And I know you can do fine without me...you are a man now."_

_"...I don't feel like it though. I...I still...I still feel lost."_

_"Then go. Go to Zelda. Go and find that answer. I know you'll be able to find it. For now though...just live."_

_"...I'll try..."_

_"Link...I love you...and I'll miss you."_

_"...I love you too..."_

_"Then...this is goodbye."_

* * *

Link remembered that conversation well, trying not to shed tears as he sat against a tree to rest up for a bit. The shade covers him and his trusty steed Epona as he stares out onto Hyrule Field, the wind blowing through the grass of lush green hills. It was scenic and peaceful, the field never losing its serenity, as backdrops of mountains, forests, as well as a river adorning the distance.

He remembered going through this endless field, discovering different locales, different regions, and different environments...alongside with his fairy friend, Navi.

Shaking his head to cancel any thoughts of their time together, he rubbed his eyes with his hand to not let his tears fall. Epona snorted, noticing her new master looking distressed. Getting it together, Link turned to his young horse and smiled. "I'm okay, girl. I was just thinking about stuff is all."

Epona neighed softly, almost as if she understood him.

_'She really is a smart horse,'_ Link thought with slight mirth as he smiled at the young horse. He continued to look at the vast field. Somewhere in the distance was his old home, the Kokiri Forest, as well as Kokiri Village...

He frowned, remembering the odd experience he had when going back to this timeline.

He was transported inside Hylia's Temple, the sacred Temple of Time, in front of the pedestal of where the Spiritual Stones once laid, as well as the Door of Time...without The Master Sword in his hands. He also didn't see the Stones in their depressions. In fact, the Door of Time further up front behind the pedestal was closed.

After getting his bearings, he walked out with Navi to see that everything is in place as it should be when he was a child.

And that was when Navi decided to leave him, telling him to warn Princess Zelda about Ganondorf before she left...

He was sad to see her go but was determined to do what she had told him to do.

As he rushed through Hyrule Castle Town, however...that's when it happened.

At one point as he was running through the city, he began remembering things that happened before...things that the Link sent here now remembered a long while ago in this timeline reality.

He still slew the giant arachnid creature known as the Gohma.

He retrieved the Kokiri Emerald from the Great Deku Tree before the mighty Tree died.

But what was different this time, was that he gave the Emerald to his good friend Saria for her to look over, told her goodbye, and made his way off to Hyrule Castle in the early morning. He made it over there in the span of twelve hours amazingly enough, as it was just running in the field, with the occasional breaks in between. He was there in Hyrule Castle Town in the afternoon; it was like a new record that even put the postman to shame.

This all came to him in his mind as he kept going to the Castle. He had to stop in his running to comprehend this bizarre happening that manifested itself into his mind. It began as a strong headache, and then it faded...

Even though Link was baffled and in awe of this, he had a mission to fulfill.

It happened exactly four days ago...

* * *

_Just like last time, he passed the guards unnoticed, only this time he did it with such expert stealth that it only took ten minutes for him to get to the courtyard._

_When he reached his destination, he stops once he entered the courtyard. Far off, he saw Zelda, who was facing the window that was near the throne room…_

_He walks quietly to where she stood._

'There she is. I just have to warn her about Ganondorf and the crisis will be averted.'  _Link nods to himself. However, he stops in his tracks midway to where she was, looking hesitant._ '...But _..._ would she still know me? What if she doesn't recognize me?'

_...He actually didn't think this through. Navi would usually tell him that…_

_Navi…_

_He shook his head. 'No...she chose to go...and...I respect that.'_

_...Did he really, though?_

_Navi was his companion, his friend... his only family. She helped him through his adventure across Hyrule and gave him sound advice. She was always b_ y his _side._

_And...she decided to just...leave._

_Link then heard a gasp. Looking up, he sees Zelda her eyes wide as they focused on him._

_"W-Who are you?" she said with a worried look on her face. "How did you get past the guards?"_

'Oh boy...well, this is it...I hope this plays out well a second time.'  _Link thought with a gulp._

_"Zelda!"_

_The princess blinked. "Wha...how do you know who I am?"_

_"I know who you are, because...I..." he thought quickly what Zelda said in their first meeting, "I'm the boy in your dream."_

_Zelda's eyes widened in shock. "Y-...You are?"_

_Link nodded, "I am. My name is Link."_

_The princess looks at him in astonishment but soon morphs into curiosity. "How...did you know that I envisioned you in a dream?"_

'Oh shoot, that's right! Um...'  _Link scrambled up a quick white lie, "I had a dream about you too. To come over here and warn you about Ganondorf!"_

_Now her eyes were wider than before. "You know of the King of the Gerudo's?"_

_He nodded, "I know that he's planning an assault on the Kingdom, and caused despair to the Gorons, Zora's, and...the Children of the Forest, the Kokiri..." Link looked distraught at mentioning his home and his surrogate father, The Great Deku Tree of the Kokiri. He shook his head and kept going, "He did it all to obtain the Spiritual Stones! And not only that, but he wants to enter the Sacred Realm to get The Triforce! Whatever suspicions you have with him are correct! He's..." he frowned, having a look of contempt when remembering Ganondorf's true form, Ganon. "...he's a monster."_

_Silence covered the courtyard..._

_Link feels like he might've said too much too soon until Zelda closed her eyes and sighed with what sounded like...relief._

_"I knew it..." Zelda said with a smile._

_"Then...you believe me?" Link asked her with hope._

_She smiled bigger when she said, "I do. You confirmed my suspicions about him. The letters from the Gorons and Zoras that have been coming in and asking for our help and the timing of Ganondorf's negotiations with my father are too convenient."_

_He smiled, thankful that Zelda believed his words._

_However, she looked at him in curiosity. "Although...are you from the forest?"_

_Link's expression then turned solemn upon the mention of his old home. "I...I was."_

_Zelda blinked again, "You were? What do you mean?"_

_"I mean that I'm..." he then remembered the Deku Tree, how he said that he wasn't a Kokiri..._

'Wait...He told me early...'  _confused by this, but decided to ponder on that later, he continued, "I've been told by...the Great Deku Tree before he...died...that I wasn't a Kokiri...that I was Hylian."_

_Zelda frowned, "Oh...I'm...so very sorry to hear that."_

_Link frowned as well, looking down at the ground as his expression was sullen._

_Zelda looked on at the boy and instantly felt like she needed to comfort him. She did_ asked _him, however, "It was that man Ganondorf, wasn't it?"_

_He didn't reply back, but his silence was enough._

_It just now occurred to him that he couldn't even save the Great Deku Tree, his father, from His impending doom in this reality as well._

"Thou are a child, for now, Link My son, but thou will have the mind of a man soon enough. For now, thou must fulfill a destiny that has been written in Time's Scrolls. Thou are no longer Link the Kokiri. Now, thou are Link the Hylian. Now go, My child. My time is near. Go further and cease the Evil King from harming Hyrule any further. Go and do not weep for me, for I will live again anew. By the Grace of Hylia, I know you will not fail. Goodbye...Link...Navi...I love you...both...and...the Children...of the Forest. ...Fare...well..."

_It was then he felt an embrace from someone, snapping out of his despair. Blinking, he realized the hug was from Zelda. Blushing, he froze, unsure what to do at this point._

_"I'm so sorry..." Zelda said with tender sincerity._

_Link blinked again...and then his eyes started to water. His face grimacing in sorrow, he hugged her back, the tears flowing down his face._

_They stood there for a while, hugging each other..._

_It was then they heard footsteps. They released each other, Zelda looking straight ahead while Link turned around._

_It was Impa, the Sheikah bodyguard and caregiver of Zelda. She looked at the pair curiously, and said, "Princess? Who is this?" she raised an eyebrow. "Is this the boy in your dream?"_

_Zelda smiled. "Yes, he is, Impa." she motioned to him. "Impa, this is Link. Link, this is my caregiver, Impa. Link has come here for some imperative information about Ganondorf."_

_Impa's eyes widened but nodded as she looked at the boy, "Well then, lad, please tell me what you know of the Gerudo King. I always did found something was off about the man."_

_Link sniffled, wiping the remainder of his tears as he stood strong, smiling softly at Impa._

_"I'll tell you everything you need to know, Miss Impa." Link replied with resolution._

* * *

_'Funny how things worked out so well...'_ Link thought as he stared at the vast canvas of green, the land seeing another day of not being oppressed by an evil king. After explaining the situation to Impa, the Sheikah instantly made it her duty to put away Ganondorf for good.

Apparently, she had her suspicions, such as the problems that the Gorons and the Zoras were having, such as the former's rock mining cave being shut off and Dodongo's appearing away from their territory in the Death Mountain region, while the latter's Guardian Deity was feeling ill at the Domain of the Zoras in the watery grottos near the ocean. It was all too convenient that the King of the Gerudo's made his appearance known during these certain events. They seem to line up with Ganondorf's visit to Hyrule Castle Town, which he was there to meet the King at Hyrule Castle to set a 'peace treaty' for their Kingdoms to settle their dueling conflicts. He didn't want the Hylians to call in their trusted allies if things go awry with his plan to obtain the Triforce, so he sabotaged the access to the Goron's food supply and weaken the Zoras Guardian Deity, Jabu-Jabu.

When Impa told all these things to the King of Hyrule, Zelda's father, he had his doubts about all this really happening, and it raised even more questions for him. Like who was this boy in green? How did he obtain this knowledge? How did he get past the guards and into his abode so easily? His questions remained unanswered as Zelda begged her father to hear out the boy named Link. When the King decided to listen to the boy's plea, Link gave him detailed accounts of the problems that were happening in the Goron and the Zora Kingdoms, as well as what he had to go through to try and heal the ancient Tree of the Kokiri. He explained it with such passion, especially as he told him his ordeal inside the Great Deku Tree. The King was intrigued by what this boy had said, but he was still skeptical. Even though the Hylians and Gerudos didn't get along with each other at times, the King really wanted peace among the desert people and his. Either way, he decided to question the Desert King about these events to see what his reaction would be.

In short, after a while of questioning, Ganondorf shockingly enough admitted quite blatantly that he was going to obtain the Triforce for his own needs. From what the King of Hyrule stated, he didn't look like he was under any pressure when he finally admitted it. He just decided to confess, seeing as if there was no point in hiding it anymore, albeit he was casual about it.

So with that, His Majesty ordered the Royal Guard to apprehend Ganondorf. When hearing the guards took him into custody, and that the Gerudo King unashamedly admitted that he did all these things to the Hylian King, it made Link sick to his stomach. From how it was described, he sounded like he held no remorse or anything.

A day later after his arrest, he was in front of the King at his trial. It was a tense moment for Link, Zelda, and Impa, as they were on the sidelines of the trial to witness Ganondorf's conviction. The Gerudo King stood in front of the King of Hyrule with just a cold expression on his face. He took a moment to glance at Link, and at one point in time, the boy would've shrunk in fear at his gaze. But now, the Hero of Time can only return with a defiant glare aimed towards him, confident in his victory, almost as if he was saying "You lost".

The trial was a short one, as Ganondorf stood there, answering the questions rather nonchalantly. One thing he said that made Link wanted to almost charge at him and pummel him right there, was that he only did all of this for the respect of his people.

_'You liar. You wanted the Triforce to become a god.'_ Link thought with contempt.

All in all, there was so much evidence pointing to Ganondorf, that the King convicted him of conspiracy to overthrow the Royal Family, and sentenced him to death.

Link knew it was wrong to be happy that someone is going to get executed, but he'll make an exception for Ganondorf. It was a victory well served.

_'You'll never hurt this kingdom anymore, you maniac. Whatever your demise will be, it'll be too good for you.'_ Link firmly stated in his mind as he nodded.

And so, he did as Navi said, preventing a desert king madman from ruling over the country of Hyrule. He wanted to thank Navi for it...

But no matter how much he mentally thanked his fairy companion, she wasn't there to really hear it, or even hear him say it out loud...only silence came as a reply.

Link sat there as he looked at the ground in sorrow...

Why did this hurt so  _much_?

Link wished he could move on, but he  _couldn't_. He just felt so _..._ _betrayed_.

Was it pitiful that he was going after his tiny fairy friend? Was this journey pointless? He was basically going off on theoretical leads! He might as well chase wind _..._

Link shook his head.  _'No... I have to really know why.'_

He heard a soft whine from Epona as he turned his head to see that she came up to him, nudging his face. Link chuckles as he pets and rubs her head. "You know...I'm really glad I at least got someone with me on this journey."

Epona neighed softly in content. The Hero of Time laughed lightly at her reply. "The feeling is mutual." He looked at her with a smile as he remembers how he obtained her exactly three days ago...and how he met Malon a second time...

Link's smile faded as reflected something else.

He also met another person he was not familiar with...a very odd one at that.

* * *

_Link was feeling quite elated. An hour ago in the late morning, he successfully thwarted Ganondorf's plot and had been tried and sentenced to death for his crimes. He, along with Zelda, felt happy to stop the tyrant's plans, feeling the sense of ease wrapped around them as they didn't have to feel any dread whatsoever that their Kingdom will be ruled by an evil king._

_After Ganondorf was arrested, Zelda insisted on Link staying at the Castle for a while, which her father gladly agreed, feeling indebted for his service on saving the country of Hyrule. He accepted, appreciating the hospitality, and stayed in the guest quarters, which was lavish and huge._

_After the Gerudo King's sentence, they decided to enjoy the sights and sounds around the city to celebrate this grand occasion. Now in the marketplace, Link, who was carrying his Kokiri Sword and a shield from the Royal Hylian Guard(given to him as a gift from the King), walked around the bustling town and its community while Zelda, who was now in disguise, was by his side. He remembered the town being filled with thriving activity, and he was happy to see that again. It was no longer a wasteland full of undead corpses, it was an actual, living, breathing town again._

_'Wow...it's just like how I left it,' Link thought to himself in awe._

_"It's quite nice, isn't it?" a girl's voice said next to him._

_He turned his head to Zelda, her headdress off and a brown cloak over her head as her golden blonde shoulder-length hair was down. She was wearing a simple outfit under the cloak; a white tunic, a brown skirt, along with brown boots, which made her look like the everyday people in the city._

_Zelda turned her blue eyes to him and smiled. "We don't have to worry about our country being taken over. We basically altered the course of what would've happened. Hyrule can have a sigh of relief from all of this."_

_Link smiled back at the princess in disguise. "Yeah. We certainly did. And not only that but we practically saved the whole world from Ganondorf."_

_She shuddered at the thought. "Ugh, that would've been a dreadful thought. I can't believe he wanted to reach the Sacred Realm to get the Triforce for his own selfish ambitions."_

_The Hero of Time hummed in agreement. "Well, we won't have to worry about him scheming anymore. Hopefully, that'll be the last time we see of him."_

_"Indeed." Zelda concurred. She looked around the marketplace where she saw the shops, people, and activity. "You know, I've never been to this part of the town."_

_"You haven't?" Link asked her in question._

_She shook her head. "No. Impa runs my errands for me. I only stay in the Castle most of the time, and when I do want to go out, either Impa or the Royal Guards accompany me. They don't want me to go anyplace that's crowded in fear that they'll lose me."_

_"Oh..." Link frowned at the thought of just being cooped up at the Castle all day._

_Zelda sees his frown and smiled, "Although, it is surprising that Impa and my father really trust you on accompanying me. Especially Impa; she watched over me ever since I was little. She's actually like a big sister to me."_

_Link smiled at that. "Yeah. I'm actually flattered that she told me to watch over you."_

_She giggled. "You must've really impressed her with that story about slaying a Gohma. I never thought one of those things would reside in the forest. They're usually mountain dwellers..." she mused for a second, "Although, they are some parasitic Gohmas that live in the forests and swamps."_

_"Well, believe me, I have slain one...even though I was still too late to..." Link's face then changed into a doleful look, thinking about the Great Deku Tree._

_The princess noticed his expression and felt saddened by the loss he had to endure. "Link, I do believe you...and I really am sorry for your loss. I'm sure you fought valiantly against it."_

_Link turned to her again and smiled at her. He actually could remember fighting the Gohma...only this time he fought like a warrior instead of a beginner fighter in this reality. Blinking for a second at the oddity of how he would've fought with more experience the first time in this reality, he shook his head and asked her, "So, uh...you've never been to these shops before?"_

_Zelda glanced at the shops around them. "Not particularly. I've usually been inside the more upscale shops in town." She glanced at a peculiar-looking shop that the front of the exterior looked like a white pale mask, with the mouth of it arching over the closed entrance to the shop, and a window that was displaying three different masks. The window also had a sign in it that said 'CLOSED'._

_She raised an eyebrow at the place as she read the name of it, "Happy Mask Shop?" she muttered in question._

_Link glanced at the shop as well. He remembered passing by it once when he first entered Hyrule Castle Town. It looked odd and kind of out-of-place in this part of the town, and the masks that were displaying in the window that were being shown depicted facades of a white hawkish-looking face with a beak, a mask that looked like it belongs to the Sheikah with the tribe's emblem printed on it, and a mask that depicts the face of a Great Fairy._

_Looking at the shop in wonder, he then hears the sounds of a horse's hooves clopping. Turning to the sound, his eyes widened._

_On the other side of the street across from them was a little girl with red auburn hair and her young horse..._

_'That's...that's Malon and Epona!' Link thought in surprise._

_Zelda glanced at what Link was gazing at it, and turned back to him saying, "What is it, Link? Do you know that girl?"_

_He shook his head to clear his mind, muttering, "I-In a way..."_

_The princess looked back at the girl and the young horse, which the former was holding and pulling a leash on the latter at its harness. She then noticed the two children across from her, and when seeing that they were looking at her, she smiled and waved._

_"Hi!" chirped the girl cheerfully._

_Zelda smiled back at her as she waved as well, "Hello!"_

_"Uh...hi," Link said, a little hesitant as he raised his hand to greet her._

_The girl(known to Link as Malon) came over to where they were, her horse clopping behind her. "Hey! I've never seen you two here before! What are your names? My name is Malon!"_

_Link tensed a bit. The only downside of coming back to the past as a child at this timeline was that Link had to meet up with the people he already met anew. It was such a foreign feeling, remembering the people that you've already associated with in the future, while those same people didn't remember you in the slightest in this timeline reality._

_Zelda, though, answered her question with a smile. "My name's Tetra."_

_Snapping out of his thoughts, Link glanced at Zelda, 'Tetra? But her name is...oh!'_

_He looked back at Malon said with a stutter, "M-My name is Link!"_

_Malon tilted her head at Link in curiosity when he tried to speak, but she smiled nonetheless. "Okay! Hi Tetra and Link! It's nice to meet you_ two _! Are you both new to Hyrule Castle Town?"_

_"Well, I am, in a way," Zelda, or 'Tetra', answered, "I've been here multiple times, but I've never been to this part of the city before. But my friend here is new." she motioned to Link._

_"Oh okay! I don't really live here though myself, but I do know some places in town! I came into the city here with my dad as I live outside of town on a ranch." Malon explained. "Have you heard of Lon Lon Ranch?"_

_"Oh, Lon Lon Ranch! Do you work there?" Zelda asked her in delight._

_"Mm-hmm! I'm the owner's daughter! My dad is here in town for a delivery!" Malon informed._

_"Wow! Your ranch has the finest horses and milk there!" Zelda complimented with a smile._

_Malon smiled widely at the praise. "Thanks! Oh! I forgot to introduce you to Epona!" she turned to the horse named Epona. "Sorry girl."_

_Epona neighs calmly._

_She turned back to them and introduced the horse to them, "This here is Epona! She's my horse, and she's smart as a whip!"_

_"She certainly does look beautiful," Zelda says as she went close to Epona to pet her. However, the young mare backed away from Zelda, making the princess blinked._

_"Oh, sorry! Epona is a little shy," Malon said, petting Epona's muzzle. "She's like that towards people she doesn't know."_

_Link stared at the horse as he reminisced riding the adult mare through the field of Hyrule, to the forest, and even to the Gerudo Valley. She certainly was - is, actually - a great horse; loyal, sweet, and strong._

_When Epona looked at Link, though, she set her eyes on him. She stood still as she stared him down, blinking occasionally. Malon noticed this, and petted the horse and asked her, "What's wrong girl?" her gaze followed to where Epona was looking at, which it appeared to be Link._

_"Uh..." Link wondered what Epona was looking at him for. She couldn't possibly know who he is...could she?_

_It was then Epona slowly clopped her way to Link._

_"Huh?" Link blinked as the horse came close to him._

_"Epona?" Malon said puzzled._

_Even Zelda looked on in curiosity._

_Epona came up to Link and nuzzled his chest. Surprised, Link gradually raised his hand to pet her muzzle._

_Malon blinked at the sight. "Wow...I think she likes you! She's never done this before..."_

_Link kept petting Epona, stunned that she would be so comfortable with him, even when he hasn't played the song to soothe her nerves._

_'It's like...she remembers me...' the Hero of Time thought dumbfounded._

_"H-Hey, Epona...are_ n't _you a sweet horse?" Link said with a smile and soon a chuckle as she nuzzled him some more._

_"Goodness, she really likes you," Malon said in surprise, "You must be good with animals to let Epona approach you."_

_"Uh...I am somewhat." Link said a little sheepishly._

_Malon formed a sweet smile. "Aww!" she then started to ponder, "Hmm...do you ride horses?"_

_"Huh? Um, yeah, I-I ride horses." Link answered._

_"You do?" Zelda asked in interest._

_Link straightened up in alarm. "W-Well, I...I think I do, in my...in my mind." Link said, trying to cover his tracks. 'Oh man, I really need to think these things through before I say them!'_

_Zelda raised an eyebrow at him, as well as Malon._

_"I, uh, I mean...hey, I got to at least ride some animal in a past life, right?" Link said, trying to muster up a joke, but sounded nervous acting either way. He cringed, 'Ugh...real smooth.' He could see Navi rolling her eyes right now._

_Zelda's eyes widened. "Past life? You mean like in reincarnation?"_

_Link turned to Zelda with a blink. "Huh?"_

_The princess mused about it, "Hmm...I have read that some people of holy or even much higher status chosen by the Gods and Goddesses can be reincarnated into a mortal body when they are slain."_

_Now Link raised an eyebrow. "Really?"_

_"Well, it's what I read," Zelda informed. "I don't know if it's true or not."_

_Malon apparently was lost on the conversation, but she soon giggled. The princess and hero both turned to look at the farm girl._

_"What?" Zelda asked, wondering what she found amusing._

_Ceasing her giggles, Malon said, "Sorry, I just thought it was funny how we're talking about this deep spiritual stuff for our ages. I honestly couldn't comprehend all of that. I just believe in The Three Golden Goddesses as well as Hylia, and that They can do anything. That's all I feel like I need to know, really."_

_Blinking at that, Zelda and Link glanced at each other and back at Malon. The princess in disguise smiled at the redhead, "Yes, I agree with that. We should all just believe and have faith in everyone and everything."_

_Malon smiled big. "Absolutely!" she then looked at Link, "So, you think you can ride horses, huh? Where are you from?"_

_"Uh...I...I'm from a village off in the forest." Link said discreetly._

_"Really?" Malon said with big curious eyes. She glanced at the attire he's wearing, and her face looked understanding, "Oh, I see!" she giggled once more, "I should've known! You're wearing green!"_

_Link smiled timidly, "_ Uh-heh _, yeah..." 'Well, at least she isn't calling me Fairy Boy now.'_

_"Well, anyway, since Epona likes you, would you and Tetra like to visit the ranch sometime? Maybe you can both see all the horses the ranch has to offer?" the farm girl looked around them, "By the way, where are your parents?"_

_Link's expression turned faint with melancholy. "Um..."_

_Zelda decided to cut in quickly, "Uh, my father is off on business right now. Link's parents are..." Zelda scrounged up something, "back at his home!"_

_"Really? You mean your parents are back at your house?" Malon asked Link curiously. "How did you get here then if you're new here?"_

_"Oh, well, he, uh-" Zelda anxiously began to come up with something else, but Link stopped her._

_"It's okay, Tetra. I'll tell her," Link reassured her with a smile._

_'Tetra' looked at him with worry in her eyes._

_Link then said to Malon, "They are at home. My friend and her parents picked me up at my house and I'm staying at her home for a while in Kakariko Village."_

_Malon brightened up, seeming to buy the story. "Oh, Kakariko Village! Okay then! Well, maybe you and Tetra can come by to the ranch tomorrow or whenever and ride some horses! Maybe you can even ride Epona, Link! What do you think?"_

_Smiling at that, Link replied, "That would be nice! Thank you."_

_"That does sound like fun," Zelda commented with delight, "I might need to speak to my 'mother' about it, though. She's very protective of me when it comes to riding a horse by myself."_

_The redhead beamed with excitement. "Okay! Great! Do your parents know where the ranch is?"_

_"Um, yes, they do," Zelda stated._

_"Uh, I think I saw it while I was passing by with Tetra. I have a mirrored memory," Link said._

_"Awesome! Well, if you do have permission from your parents, then maybe you can come by tomorrow?"_

_"I'll see if we can," Zelda assured._

_"Great! Hope to see you at the ranch!" chirped Malon. As she was about to make her leave, she stopped and looked at the Link for a moment, gazing at him with an interest in her eyes._

_Wondering what that look was for, Link asked curiously, "Is...something wrong?"_

_Malon tilted her head as her face twisted into a look of suspicion. "Hey...you are carrying a real shield. And it looks like it belongs to the Hylian Royal Guard...and you seem to be carrying a sword on your back as well."_

_Eyes widened in alarm at her accurate observation, Link froze._

_"Why is that? Do you know how to fight?" she asked intrigued._

_Trying to think of something on the spot, the hero stuttered, "I, um, w-w-well, I-"_

_"Yes, he does," Zelda answered for him, which Link turned to her in mouth-dropped surprise._

_"Really?" the farm girl said in shock._

_"Yes," continued Zelda with a smile, "He's practically a natural, and he watches over me whenever he can. He's basically like my bodyguard right now."_

_"Oh..." Malon blinked as she tilted her head once more inquiringly, "Wow...you must be great friends."_

_"Uh..." Link smiled sheepishly, "Yeah..."_

_Malon hummed in thought putting a finger on her chin...but she then grinned, "Well, you always got to protect the ones you know and care about! Hey, maybe you can show me some fancy fighting tricks at the ranch tomorrow?"_

_"Um, yeah, sure," Link said with a shy blush._

_The farm girl giggled. "Okay then! Epona and I got to get back to my dad, though. He's probably gonna be done with his shipment soon. I'll see you two later at the ranch! Come on, Epona, let's go!"_

_And with that, Malon pulled the leather leash on Epona's harness and the young horse(who gave Link one last little nuzzle) clopped behind her, as they walked off into the throng of people of the marketplace._

_As soon as Malon was out of earshot, Link turned to Zelda with an embarrassed smile, "So, I'm your bodyguard?"_

_Zelda giggled as she turned to Link, "Well, as of now, you are. Just don't tell Impa I said that."_

_Link chuckled at the joke, "Sure thing. And nice name by the way."_

_"Thanks! I got it from a character in one of my favorite adventure books." Zelda informed jubilantly._

_"Ah, hello there!" said a refined and chipper voice._

_Startled, the two turned to the voice that spoke to them._

_A tall and gangly man was standing there in the opened entrance of the shop, wearing a purple thin jacket attached to a golden collar neck and shoulder piece, as well as a purple jumpsuit, complete with golden wrist bracelets and pointy purple shoes. His short orange-red hair was groomed and combed neatly, while his eyes looked to be squinting. He was, however, displaying a very wide, yet unnerving smile, showing his pearly white teeth._

_"I see you two are interested in my masks, yes?" the man asked, his smile still plastered on his face._

_"Oh, um, well, w-we were just-" Link managed to say, but the man interrupted him._

_"In that case, you came to the right place! I sell and search for masks far and wide! Masks that are special, masks that brings a tear to your eye!" the man rhymed gleefully as he put on an unexpected showmanship performance in front of them, "I even sell rare masks, all kinds of masks, all you need to do is ask! I make sure each mask will be a blast, each to make you happy, ones that will surely last~!" he said with a grandeur finish, spreading his arms and hands wide in the air._

_Both Link and Zelda blinked in perplexity at the passion that this man was displaying._

_The man straightened his posture, his hands clasping onto his palms, as his head tilted towards them, the same smile kept on his face. "So, would you both like a mask?"_

_Zelda, feeling a little confused by the whole spectacle that this man had made, asked as she spoke up, "Um...I'm sorry, but...weren't you closed?"_

_"Hmm?" the man hummed in question. He turned his head to the display window, which Zelda and Link both looked at where he was staring at._

_The sign that once said 'CLOSED', now revealed the words 'OPEN' on it._

_Zelda blinked in surprise. "Oh..."_

_The man turned his head back to Zelda, "You've reached the time I opened! Surely you must be customers that are waiting for the shop to be opened, hmm?"_

_Link, who looked stunned by the man's performance for the wrong reasons, answered, "Uh...a-actually...we were just passing through."_

_The man stood there for a second with that same smile on his face, until it instantly dropped, his shoulders slumping a bit. "Oh...I see,"_

_Zelda could feel the disappointment coming from the man and began to feel bad. "Well...we could probably look inside your shop for a bit."_

_The man instantly lit up. "You would?"_

_"We would?" Link questioned to Zelda._

_The princess turned to Link with a smile. "Sure! Why not? I'm kind of interested in masks. People would use masks in ancient cultures for certain rituals, and I always liked to look at the craftsmanship of them. It could be fun!"_

_The salesman grinned at the girl's knowledge. "Indeed! You certainly sound like you know your stuff, little girl! You must be an aficionado of masks!"_

_Shy at the praise that was given to her, she muttered, "Well, I just study, is all."_

_The man chuckled a 'Ho ho ho!' as he stepped aside to let them enter the shop. "Well then, little ones, I have some interesting masks that are displayed! Would you like to come insides and take a look around? You can ask me any questions about the masks."_

_Zelda smiled sweetly at the man. "Alright," she entered the shop first, while Link frowned as he raised an eyebrow, a little suspicious at the invitation._

_"Do you have anything else besides masks?" asked Link._

_Turning his attention to the boy, the salesman closed his grin into a smile. "What's the matter? You don't like masks?"_

_Link shrugged, "No offense, I just don't see the appeal."_

_Stroking his chin with his fingers, the man hummed with a knowing smile. "Aaah...you're the type that prefers grown-up toys, hm?"_

_Looking at him oddly, Link said, "Huh?"_

_"Link! Look at this mask!" Zelda called out to him._

_Averting his attention away from the salesman to Zelda, he said, "Coming, Tetra!"_

_As soon as Link entered the moderately sized shop and went to where Zelda was, she was holding a mask in front of her. It was an eyeless wooden mask of a beautiful Hylian woman's face with accented golden-yellow carved wooden strands of 'hair', with her expression holding a look of serenity, peace, and warmth. It looked a little worn, but it was still in good shape._

_"Wow! This is such a beautiful mask. I wonder who made this?" Zelda wondered._

_"Ah! That mask is actually ancient," the salesman informed as he came up to them. "It was said to be made by a young Sheikah in honoring the Goddess of Time, Hylia. I call that one, Hylia's Mask!"_

_"Really?" Zelda asked in intrigue. "Is this a true depiction of Her?"_

_"It might be," the salesman replied with a smile._

_Zelda gazed at it in awe, absolutely fascinated by the artwork and the almost-likeness of it. Link had to admit, even though he didn't know what the face of Hylia looks like, he had to admire the work that was put on it. And it did look a little old, as the paint chips look authentic and the wood seemed rustic. It also was a little dusty._

_Zelda smiled. "How much?"_

_Link blinked. "You're gonna buy it?"_

_"Of course! I think I might give it to Immmm-mother!" she caught herself in time to correct herself, looking embarrassed._

_"Ho ho ho!" The salesman chuckled, "Why, how nice of you, little girl. Tetra, isn't it?"_

_"Oh! Uh, yessir!" 'Tetra' nodded._

_"Well, the price for this is originally five-hundred rupees, BUT, since you're a first time customer and you look just like Hylia Herself, I will give it to you for only ten rupees." the man told her with a genuine smile._

_"Oh! Really?" Zelda asked in shock._

_"Really?" Link asked with a raised disbelieving eyebrow. "Wow, talk about a price drop."_

_"Deal!" Zelda eagerly said as she got her wallet(which looked intricate, to begin with) and got out two blue rupees and handed them to the salesman._

_"Ho ho ho! Thank you for your purchase!" he said with his peculiar laugh as he took the rupees. "And I must say, even if the mask is from your mother, I bet you can wear it too! I mean it when I said you looked like Hylia. You can practically play her!"_

_Zelda blushed a little bit, looking a little timid, "Oh, I don't know if I make such a good Hylia."_

_"Well, you'll never know! It would only be a matter of 'time'. Ho ho ho!" the salesman joked._

_Zelda softly giggled at that, while Link didn't look impressed with that joke. He glanced around the shop until he spotted something that was at the checkout counter. Leaning against it were giant sacks upon sacks and a sleeping bag that on top of them._

_Curious about that, Link asked the man as he pointed at the sacks, "Hey what's with the bags other there?"_

_The man looked to where he was pointing. "Oh, those are my things for when I start traveling."_

_"Traveling? Where are you going?" Zelda asked him._

_"Oh, places that pique my interest. I travel far and wide in search for different masks. I'm actually leaving tomorrow for exactly two weeks, so if there's anything you like to buy now, you might need to do it soon before I leave."_

_Zelda pursed her lips in thought. "Hmm..." she shook her head, "No, this will be all. We have to go anyways; it's close to lunch time."_

_"Ah, yes, I understand," the salesman nodded with a smile. "Well, it was nice meeting you, little ones! I will be back soon in two weeks with brand new masks to bring happiness to everyone!"_

_"Hm...okay." Link said a little hesitant, "Well, good luck, Mr.," he paused for a moment. "...Wait. Actually, we haven't gotten your name."_

_"Oh, my! You're right! Pardon me for my rudeness." the salesman apologized as he did a formal bow. "Everyone here calls me by my name...Omen."_

_"Omen, huh?" Link questioned._

_"Well, thank you very much, Mr. Omen. It was a pleasure meeting you and being in your shop." Zelda said kindly._

_"Thank you for the kind words, Little Miss! Until next time, believe in your strengths! Good-bye!"_

_"Bye!" Zelda said with a smile as she scurried out the door with her mask._

_"Well, um, it was nice meeting you as well, Mr. Omen. Thank you," Link said to him._

_"Ah, yes, it was nice meeting you too, Link, is it?" Omen asked._

_"Yessir."_

_"Well then Link, I hope you will find happiness wherever you go."_

_Link blinked at that statement. "Uh...okay?"_

_Omen laughed, "Ho ho ho! Until we meet again! Farewell!"_

_"Uh...yeah. Bye," Link said, giving a strange look at him as he passed him._

_As soon as he was outside, Zelda was waiting there for him. They walked side-by-side with each other in silence for a bit._

_It was then Zelda spoke, "I like Mr. Omen. He seems like a nice man,"_

_"Yeah, he...seems like it. A little odd, but nice...I suppose," Link muttered._

_"Well, I think it's very nice that he gave this to me at a very cheap price," Zelda said as she gazed at the mask, admiring it._

_Link shrugged. "Yeah...I guess."_

_And it was with that, they continued on through the town and made their way back over to Hyrule Castle for lunch_.

* * *

Link sat there on the grassy field as he felt the cool breeze colliding onto his whole being.

The next day after that was when he and Zelda(still disguised as Tetra) went to Lon Lon Ranch. Thanks to Impa(who was disguised as well, so she wouldn't be discovered), they made it there for their playdate with Malon and Epona. When seeing how Epona was taking a liking to Link, going as far as letting him ride her, Malon was absolutely convinced that her horse liked him. After a while of riding horses, and seeing how Link did really well on Epona, Malon asked him if he would like to own her. Surprised by the offer, he tried to decline, but she insisted since he and Epona were getting along so well, and felt like she would like to get out more on the open range as well go to different places instead of being cooped up in a ranch all the time. She even taught Link Epona's Song again and gave her to him for free.

Touched by that, Link accepted her gift and is now the proud owner of Epona.

Really, it still baffled Link on how Epona could remember him. It was like she wasn't affected by all this time traveling phenomenon. Maybe it had something to do with her being an animal since they technically don't have memories, but live on instincts. Not to say that she didn't remember him; she could have sensed a familiar aura on him and instantly recognized him. Or maybe animals have some sort of spiritual connection with their owners.

Either way, it comforted Link to know that someone, even though she was an animal, had remembered their time in the future together.

Smiling at that memory, Link sat there as he turns his head to Epona, who was next to him eating a patch of grass.

He also recalled Malon's promise to him when she officially gave him Epona.

_**-O-** _

_"Now, be very good to her, treat her right, and care for her every day," Malon told Link._

_The boy chuckled, "Don't worry. I'll treat her like she's family." he gave Epona a sweet pat._

_Malon smiled warmly at him. "I'm certain you will. Epona likes you for a reason, so I think...you're a very special person if she likes you."_

_Blinking at that statement, Link blushed and bashfully rubbed the back of his head, "Um...thanks, Malon."_

_She giggled, "No problem! All I ask of you is to make sure she isn't hurt when you're with her. She's very special to me."_

_Link nodded firmly. "I promise."_

_Malon's smile became warmer. "That's good. Well...she's all yours now...Link."_

**_-O-_ **

Reliving that memory made Link's smile wide with pride. He pets the top of his new companion's head affectionally, which Epona enjoyed as she nudged the boy's face with hers. Chuckling at the contact, he patted her muzzle tenderly.

_'At least I have one friend who won't abandon me...'_

His mood turned slightly desolate once he thought of Navi.

_'...I have to know. I know you said it's because I'm mature enough to make my own decisions and that I don't need a fairy anymore, but...I just...I have to know. I have to know why...just why?'_

Getting up from his spot, Link went over to Epona, pets her and says, "Okay, girl. I think we've relaxed enough. Let's get going."

Epona complied with a snort. Link climbed on his young horse and onto the saddle. He looked out at the field once more, enjoying the beauty of this land. Taking a deep breath and letting it out, he gave out a look of resolution on his face.

"Alright...let's go, Epona," he says with eyes that showed determination.

The horse neighed as she ran across the grassy field with Link riding her.

From this point on, the Hero of Time was starting a new adventure. Today is Link's journey...his journey to find a lost and beloved friend.

* * *

**End of Act 1: Chapter 2**


	3. ACT 1 - 3: What Was Left Behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Other characters recall the past events that had happened...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: This is the most recent chapter that I've put on my other site! Hope you'll all enjoy this one! ^_^

Placing the teapot on the metal burner that was under the small fire that he made in front of him, Omen took his already filled metal teacup and brought it to his lips. Smelling the aroma of his herbal tea, he smiled at the sweet scent. He gingerly sipped it, the clear warm beverage relaxing his senses. Taking a sigh in delight, he sat there cross-legged, enjoying the peace and serene out in the fields of Hyrule.

This was his third day traveling through the country of Hyrule and he could see the forests out in the horizon as he rests. Such a picturesque scene can take anyone's breath away as he sees the wind travel through the trees in the distance as their leaves and limbs sway. Omen was actually sitting underneath a stray tree, the afternoon shade protecting him from the sun as he was preparing his daily tea. He was just three miles away within walking distance from the Kokiri Forest, home of the creatures known as the Kokiri. He heard tales of these beings, taking the forms of mere children when they are in the vicinity of their dwelling place. When a Kokiri exits these woods, however, they will transform into spirit-like entities, losing their child-like appearances. They sound like fascinating creatures, as they never seem to age, keeping their youthful visage. The Kokiri Forest also has a region named the Lost Woods, where regretful souls known as Poes and Stalfos reside there.

Poes are floating ghosts that can vanish into thin air and materialize back into their physical forms for a certain amount of time, while the Stalfos are semi-physical manifestations of their souls, with only their skeletal remains seen. Some of these spirits disappear when natural light is shown on them, while some stay tangible in the physical realm when they want to haunt a place.

The Lost Woods is somewhat a special and magical place, both of trickery for the untrained tracker and for the deceased unrest. If someone has ever perished in these parts of the forest, they become a spirit, as they hold onto their regrets when being lost in these woods. Whether they are there to explore, or they were searching for the Kokiri, one wrong turn and they'll be trapped there forever. It is, though, very rare that anyone sees a hateful and vengeful spirit in these parts of the forest.

But this doesn't bother the salesman. He had seen and dealt with such phenomena, and this would only be a high point of his trip.

However, something struck him as odd three days ago back at Hyrule Castle Town. It was those two children that came into his shop. One a pretty little girl with blonde hair and the other a boy clothed in green...

The strange thing about them was their auras. While people's auras hold the same color, sometimes each race having a different color, these two children held a specific color.

The girl named 'Tetra' had a unique glow, a golden yellow. It held the presence of someone highly renowned, and it was not of noble status...it was of holy stature. It was almost on the level of The Goddess of Time, Hylia, which was the country of Hyrule's derived name...and that aura only radiates within a member of the Royal Family of Hyrule. Which made the salesman quite curious to know if that girl is who she said she actually was...

The boy's aura though had a white glow around him, which was very bright and luminous. It wasn't of holy nature, but it was of high status that carried equal and in line with the Gods and Goddesses. In fact, he witnessed something quite bizarre when he was about to pack on the day before he met those children.

The reason he's traveling around the country was that he mostly had heard the news of the Gerudo King's arrest. Granted, he was going to catch a boat at the ocean near the Zora Kingdom, but that changed when Desert King was apprehended. The reason Omen's departure of Hyrule would be because of the ominous aura that was radiating off of the Gerudo King, Ganondorf. When he caught a glance of this man as he was going through the main street of the town that led to the Castle, he can see the evil intent coming out of him. The color of his aura was that of horrid purple, which it was a sign of demonic forces at work.

The King of the Gerudo's ambition was strong,  _terribly_  strong. Omen didn't know what this man Ganondorf's goal was, but if it involves one item that he has hidden from everyone's curious eyes...

He didn't want to take any chances. The man's aura rivaled that of a higher unholy status. So much...that it was almost in comparison with the item that he has in his collection. So he packed up his merchandise and was about to head to the ocean region where the Zora's reside to catch a boat there to travel somewhere far off...when something strange happened.

From where he was in his converted shop and home, time...suddenly shifted.

He felt the boy's white aura...but...there were  _two_ of them.

The boy, named Link, and this other person with the same white aura that he had, were far from each other...

...Until they met.

Actually, more like colliding into each other.

And when that happened...they became one.

And that one aura just kept going...

Albeit it faltered once they collided into each other, but it still made this person...no...this  _boy_ perhaps, have this presence.

And when he met this boy, he had an aura that held years of wisdom, of bravery, and of confidence. But how can this boy obtain such experience, such maturity, and such knowledge? As was said before, he was just a  _boy_...

Omen frowned thoughtfully, "Hmm...very peculiar," he took another sip of his herbal tea.

What he also had noticed about the boy, named Link, was that he was wearing a green tunic and a long green hat...which such attire would definitely belong to someone like a Kokiri. He last heard that they wear green clothes from what he heard of the sightings that people have claimed to see.

He wondered...could this boy be from the forest? Was it the same boy that he sensed coming through town? Was the other same white aura that came through the other direction actually  _be_ the same boy?

He wasn't quite sure...and he was sure on a lot of things.

Like 'Tetra's identity. She looked like the Princess of Hyrule, Zelda...and from what the aura he felt radiating off of her, she had to be. She had Hylia's blood in her...

But that only leaves the boy named Link. Who was he? Was he a warrior? A deity? Just what could he be?

Whatever he was...he was certainly something extraordinary.

And he had the feeling that this Link had been the one that warned the King about Ganondorf. Thus, letting the Gerudo King be arrested on that same day.

"Hm...quite peculiar indeed," Omen muttered.

The salesman looked at his surroundings, the setting so tranquil. His bundle of sacks was set on the ground next to him as several masks were hanging from them. He then looked up at the blue sky. It was a beautiful day, the clouds floating in the vastness of the Heavens...

He smiled, "It certainly is a good day to go traveling. Goddesses' Bless this day that has been made."

He sat there relaxed as he enjoyed the slight breeze of the wind. Humming in thought, he said out loud "I wonder if the Kokiri would like to buy a mask from me?" he grinned and laughed, "Ho ho ho..."

With that, he took another sip of his tea. Once he finishes the beverage, he will carry on in his journey. He surely hopes that he will sell some of his masks as he travels. Maybe even find more masks himself!

...Omen turned his head to the sacks that are piled on each other.

Somewhere in that pile...one mask is hidden from eager eyes. Put in a case that only he can memorize the lock...

...Like before, he didn't want to take any chances.

The salesman took another sip of his herbal tea, finishing it. As he gave a sigh of relief from the hot and warm drink, he stared straight ahead to where his next destination will be.

"...Well...time to get moving!" he said with a smile. Putting out the fire below the metal burner as he waited for it to cool off, he hung his teapot on one of the hooks of the sacks and put up his teacup. After getting everything packed, he heaved up the luggage that looks quite heavy for him to carry(but doesn't seem to give in to the weight) and made his way to the forest.

Just another day for a traveling salesman...

* * *

"Skull Kid! Skull Kid! Skuuuullll Kiiid!" called out a tiny dark purple fairy, "Where are you?"

"Tael, he's not gonna just tell you! This is 'hide and seek' for a reason," says a tiny golden yellow fairy.

"Aw, come on, Sis! At least give me a hint as to where he might be!" the purple fairy known as Tael told his sister.

She rolled her eyes, "I think that defeats the purpose of the game, little brother."

"Aw man! Just cause you know where he is and I don't, doesn't mean you have to follow me!" Tael says to his sister in annoyance.

"I'm just making sure you don't wander too far off into the woods. You know better than to leave our 'hide and seek' spot," Tatl reminded him.

"Yeah, yeah..." Tael mumbled, "Still, I don't want you to baby me around Skull Kid."

Tatl smirked, "Aw, now Tael, you'll still be my baby brother whether you like it or not!"

Tael humphed, "I'm not a baby..."

And the two fairies continued to look for their friend named Skull Kid as they proceed to do the 'seeking' portion of their game.

However, another being, a child, was hiding up in the trees, the branches and greenery hiding his form as he watched downward at the two little fairies.

This child would be known as one of the cryptic beings called a Stalchild, the child equivalent to a Staflos. Yet, he was not one. He's a different type of being, aged in time, even though he is still a child. What he is, was apparently described as something of an Imp, a being with magical abilities that they use for their own entertainment. This Imp forever takes the form of a child, which he still acts in a way.

Even though he resides in the woods, the Kokiri Forest is actually not his home. He is somewhat a mysterious being, even to the Children of the Forest, the Kokiri. No one knew where he came from when he first entered the Kokiri Forest and the Lost Woods. He just recently arrived in the forest four months ago. Some say he's from a faraway land, away from the land of Hyrule. The Kokiri don't even know his name...and quite frankly, neither does he. All they know is that he is a trickster, an Imp, and uses magical means to trick his victims, whether they are in his territory or whether he just felt like it.

As mentioned before, this child doesn't have a real name. He might have a name at one point, but it was lost in time, for he had to live by himself his whole life. Although, when he was living in the Forest of the Kokiri, he came across some Stalchildren one time at night, and when upon seeing their ghostly skeletal bodies, he thought that they looked 'cool'. They became friends for a while until they had to disappear when the morning came. It was until then, he decided to call himself _the_ Skull Kid, thinking it was a prominent name for him.

Either way, the now newly named Skull Kid lived his life in the woods for four months, whether causing mischief or searching for any new friends.

_The_ Skull Kid had a peculiar yet almost frightening appearance. His skin looked like brownish leather, his nose almost non-existent, his mouth small with a small sharp looking teeth, and his eyes having an orange color. He was wearing what looked like old torn clothes, along with pointy looking shoes, and fingerless gloves. He was also sporting a straw looking hat.

Stifling a giggle, he remained hidden from his fairy friends on top of the trees of the Lost Woods, going as far as using his magic to turn himself invisible.

_'Hehe! They're just below me! They don't know I'm up here!'_ Skull Kid thought with glee,  _'Hmm...i_ _t would be funny to surprise them...nah, I don't want to give myself away too easily! I'll just wait 'till they pass this tree a little more.'_

Meanwhile, the fairies Tatl and Tael have been searching for what seemed to be over ten minutes. Tael was surely intent on trying to find Skull Kid, whether his sister would help him or not.

"Come on, Sis, just give me one little hint!" Tael whined.

"Nope," Tatl shook her head.

"Ugh! Just cause you can sense where he is and I can't, doesn't mean you can act high and mighty about it!"

"Hey, come on, Tael, I  _am_  the oldest! It's only natural that I get the Fairy Sense first at a certain age!" Tatl informs. "And I don't act high and mighty about it!"

"Oh  _sure,_ you don't go around saying  _'Hey!'_ or  _'Look!'_ or even  _'Listen up!'_ all the time around me and Skull Kid recently! I bet even he gets tired of it!"

"Well, can you blame me? Fairy Sense is a sign of maturity, and I got this at age fifteen!"

"Tch, yeah, like you're  _way_ mature," Tael says, rolling his eyes. "One year later and you still don't want to share your food with me!"

"Hey, I'm just looking out for you! You don't need to eat too much!"

"And you should?"

Tatl pouted. "You wouldn't like the forest nuts I eat, okay?"

"Yeah, I bet they were  _delicious_ , weren't they?"

" _Listen_ , we're here to play a game here, not argue. Besides, I'm certain when you'll get your Fairy Sense soon. They only come to a fairy when they reach their teens."

"Well, I'm thirteen! You're sixteen, and you said you got it when you're fifteen!"

"Well, you could be an early bloomer."

Tael looked at her with wide eyes filled with hope. "You really think so?"

Tatl smiled at her little brother's reaction. "You never know! This is a good exercise for you though, so finding Skull Kid is your top priority!"

The purple fairy groaned, "Okay, fine," he kept looking around the premise for Skull Kid with his sister.

After a while, Tatl can see that he was struggling just a bit and decided to try to give him one little hint.

_'Man, I'm such a softie.'_ she thought. "Hey,  _look_ , no need to get  _up-_ pity, Tael."

Tael looked at her oddly, "Huh?"

"No need to let yourself  _looking_  all  _up_ -pity."

"...What?" Tael was confused.

Tatl sighed and nodded her head upward while her eyes were looking up.

Blinking, Tael hesitantly looked up...it soon clicked in his mind what his sister was trying to tell him. Glancing back at his sister, his mouth formed into an 'O' and he looked back up. Glancing at his sister one more time with a silent "Thanks, Sis!", he flew upward into the tree's branches. Tatl just rolled her eyes with a smile and followed him.

The tiny duo went up further in the trees and tried to locate where Skull Kid is, the foliage obscuring their vision. Still using his invisibility, the Imp crouched on the branch once he saw the glow of the fairies a ways off.

_'Uh oh! They're close! Hm...Tatl must've given Tael a hint. Oh well...hmm...I'll just stay here for five more minutes and then I'll make my move...I can't keep using this invisible magic any longer,'_ Skull Kid mused, already planning an escape route.

Tael, in the meantime, flew around a little bit more, still struggling to try to find the Imp. "Could you give me another hint, Sis?" he whispered.

"Tael, of course not. That was the only hint you'll be getting." Tatl made clear.

"Aww, come on! What if he tries to escape?"

"Well, you better hurry up then."

"Ugh!" Tael groaned.

"Look, little brother, just try to listen to anything that sounds suspicious."

"How do I do that?"

"Well, for one, you and I will be quiet so you can concentrate. Secondly, just trust your gut feeling."

"My gut feeling? Don't I need a Fairy Sense for that?"

"Hey, sometimes following your instinct is as best as overthinking it." Tatl reasoned.

Tael thought about that for a moment and nodded. "Okay then," he, along with his sister, went quiet, letting the silence overtake his senses. He closed his eyes to further concentrate on the sounds that the forest was making...

...Birds were chirping...

...The wind was blowing...

...Some animals were frolicking in the wood in the distance...

...A branch then made a sound.

Tael eyes snapped open and turned to the noise.

He sees a branch that was moving up and down. Then another branch moved, and then another. There was a patch of moving air that seemed to have a silhouette of a small child. It went further away...

"There!" exclaimed Tael as he pointed.

Tatl smiled. "Well, don't just hover there, go get him!"

With a big grin, Tael flew as quick as he could to Skull Kid.

Skull Kid landed on another branch and turned to see that Tael was gaining on him.

_'Aw nuts! He's on to me! Well, time to ditch the magic!'_ Skull Kid decided to be tangible again and hopped off the branch.

"Aha! I got ya, Skull Kid!" Tael exclaimed once more.

"Haha! We'll see about that!" Skull Kid says as he surprisingly lands safely on the ground. He made a mad dash to where the 'hide and seek' checkpoint is, a single tree stump.

"Oh no you don't!" Tael says as he flew full speed ahead towards Skull Kid.

Tael raced to get Skull Kid, while Skull Kid raced to get to the checkpoint. Tael was determined to get to the Imp as best as he can, while Skull Kid was halfway to the checkpoint.

"Almost...got him!" Tael said with gritted teeth as he flew at his top speed, his wings straining to keep fluttering at a fast pace. He can almost touch the Imp, and Skull Kid was almost at the tree stump...

Tael grabbed the back of his shirt!

"Gotcha!" he shouted.

"ACK!" Skull Kid yelped at the feeling of something tugging on his shirt.

"Yahooooo! I won!" Tael exclaimed as he celebrated, bobbing up and down as he hovered in place.

Skull Kid giggled in a childish raspy tone at the boy fairy. "Yeah, it looks like you did!"

"Way to go, Tael!" Tatl cheered as she flew to where they were.

"Thanks!" Tael says with a happy smile. "How's that for a Fairy Sense?"

Tatl chuckles, "Even though you don't have it yet, you can still always count on your instinctual feelings. Sometimes they help you more than you even know!"

Tael turned to his sister with a grateful smile. "Thanks, Sis!"

"No problem!" Tatl beamed and gave her little brother a hug.

"Aw, come on, Sis! Not in front of Skull Kid!" Tael whined.

Skull Kid giggled again, "Keep working on it, Tael, I bet you can be as good as your sister someday!"

"You really think so?" Tael asked while he was still in Tatl's grasp.

"Whoa, let's not get too ahead of ourselves here," Tatl told them as she let go of Tael.

Tael rolled his eyes. "Sheesh, someone thinks highly of herself."

"Hey, I'm just saying. I know practically every animal, monsters, and species from the Fairy Hollow back home! The Great Fairy taught us everything, you know?"

"Which means I've learned stuff too!" Tael countered.

"You have, but you don't have Fairy Sense," Tatl replies.

"You know, I'm beginning to think Fairy Sense isn't really all that important," Tael mumbled.

Skull Kid chuckled, "Well, either way, how about I find you guys now?"

Tael turned to Skull Kid and replied enthusiastically, "Sure!" he turned to Tatl, "What do you say, Sis?"

"Okay, okay, we'll play one more game," Tatl says with a smile. She turns to Skull Kid, however, with a sly grin, "Just don't forget your little music  _date_ with that Kokiri girl!"

Skull Kid blinked and blushed, looking down as he shuffled his feet, "It's not a date, it's just a music practice. And I won't forget..."

Tael giggled at his Imp friend's sudden bashfulness, "Alright! In that case, see if you can find us, Skull Kid!" Tael says as he and his sister hide off somewhere in the forest.

Skull Kid watches them go off with a smile.  _'It's really good we found each other in the rain a week ago...I'm really happy to have more friends.'_

And with that, Skull Kid sat on the tree stump and counted down to thirty to play one more game of 'hide and seek'.

* * *

Saria lay on her bed, thinking about the past events...

It had been four days since Link left the forest...and since their Father, the Great Deku Tree died.

She remembered Link's words to her as she laid there, a palm-sized gem in her hands and on her stomach while she held it. Link had left it behind for her. It's a green jewel, wrapped in a gold frame, shone in the daylight from her window.

The ancient Kokiri's Emerald. The Great Deku Tree's most prized possession.

She'd heard of it before from their Father. It was a sacred gem that resided below the very roots of the Tree, made through magical means. Most thought it was a myth, even Saria...until Link had supposedly come out of their father's meadow carrying the jewel in the early morning, as it neared the middle of the fifth hour.

He'd gone straight to her home in a rush, woken her up from her sleep, looking...determined, and telling her to hold onto it as he went off. Rightfully shocked and confused, she'd asked him a multitude of questions. Why did he have a beautiful emerald in his possession? What happened to the Great Deku Tree when he left the meadow? Where was he going?

Link told her what the gem was, and he also told her...that the Great Deku Tree was dead.

Saria hadn't been able to believe her ears on both accounts.

Link, however, didn't answer the third question right off. All he'd said was that he was going to stop an evil man who poisoned and cursed the Great Deku Tree. Horrified by this, Saria asked why this man would do such a thing, as well as who it could be that killed their Father. Link told her it was because He wouldn't give this man the emerald, which He gave to Link once the boy killed the curse. As for who it was that did this crime...

He just said it was 'Ganondorf' with such contempt.

Saria didn't know who Ganondorf was, but Link's expression had shown a true, simple hatred for this man...one that she has never seen before on his face. He was always a carefree and happy boy, but at that moment, she felt some sort of strange...presence that he was emitting. He looked...wiser, mature, even more serious.

This...was a new Link. Not the Link that she knew of. Not the Link that likes to smile and laugh, be friends with everyone in the village, even tries to be friends with Mido.

This Link...acted like a grown-up...a man.

Ever since Link came to the village when he was five and grew into a young boy of ten, she always felt something was special in him. Saria was older than Link, although she doesn't look like it, as she looked ten herself. She basically has been living in Kokiri Village for over forty years now and knows Link like the back of her hand. She was the first person whom he met and friended, watching over him like an older sister.

So when Link came to her home saying all these things with such an affirmed tone, as well as emanating a sense of maturity, she almost thought that this Link was an imposter. But when he grabbed her shoulders and lets her look into his eyes...she confirmed that this was the Link she knows. But what he said next had completely surprised her.

He knows that he's a Hylian.

She was clearly shocked. She tried to hide it, but Link also said that the Great Deku Tree told him before He died and that she knows as well.

Her head was reeling at the point. She did know that Link wasn't a Kokiri for a time, as the Great Deku Tree told her in private when Link first came to the village. The Tree told her this information as He entrusted her to watch over him from the other Kokiri who might suspect something was amiss about him. Thankfully, almost everyone, including her, loved Link, all except for Mido and his gang.

But he also said something else that stunned her.

He said he was leaving the village and the Kokiri Forest to go to Hyrule Castle to stop this man named Ganondorf. Saria had so many questions on what was going on, but Link said that he didn't have any time left and told her to keep the Emerald safe in her abode, not telling anyone that she has it.

That was when he told her goodbye, giving her a warm embrace as well as a kiss on the cheek. When that happened, Saria stood there frozen in a shocked daze.

And then...he left. He left with a shining green emerald in her hands.

When he did leave, Saria checked on their Father to see if it was true...and it was. The Tree stood there, lifeless, without a reply.

She should be skeptical. She should have her doubts. She should even put the pieces together and think Link did it...

But she didn't.

She didn't for two reasons. First, and more importantly, she  _knows_  and  _trusts_  Link. She knew him for too long to think he was capable of doing something like killing the Great Deku Tree. Secondly, his demeanor when he came to her house showed something that Link rarely expresses... _courage_.

She remembered Link demonstrating that courage when he was just nine years old.

A year ago, their village was under attack by a hungry stray Wolfos. Link and the rest of the Kokiri boys - including the "Boss" of the Kokiri, Mido – were set out to fight the dangerous animal, as they were taught by the Know-It-All Brothers on how to fight and hunt. At that time, Link wasn't very successful when it came to the hunting and combat, mostly because he didn't want to kill anything or anyone, but his survival training was quite good for novice standards. Link did learn the basics of hand-to-hand combat though but never used a weapon on a person or an animal. However, his fighting skills were put to the test that day when that Wolfos attacked.

Thankfully, none of the boys took too much damage, although when it focused on Mido, the boy stood frozen in place with fear. The Wolfos had looked like it was about to pounce at him, but all of a sudden, Link came to the rescue just in time. He tackled the Wolfos and wrestled with it, showing an unknown display of courage. It was no doubt that he was scared at the time, but if there was one thing that Link showed across the years, it was an undying loyalty to protect his home and brethren. It was then the Wolfos took a bite on his right shoulder, leaving a nasty mark on it. Saria can remember the screams he emitted. It had been a horrifying sound, and she ran to check who was screaming, as she seems to recognize the voice instantly. When she reached the scene, she tried to intervene in the fight, but it was then Link, with his Kokiri Sword, stabbed the Wolfos in the neck with his knife. He used his left hand to stab the animal, him being left-handed, which was an interesting trait for him, not only in Kokiri standards but to anyone in general. He kept repeatedly stabbing the Wolfos until it died...and that was when he killed his very first animal.

When the realization came to him that he did, in fact, killed something, it made him...mostly horrified, and sick to his stomach. He sat there, staring at the corpse in shock, even as the Kokiri doctor came to inspect his wound. Saria can instantly see Link was traumatized, and he needed to recuperate. She dashed over there to take him to the doctor's home to recover. Most of the Kokiri, including Saria, had been there by his side. Even Mido was there, who stood silent. Once Link recovered, both physically and mentally, he was hailed as a hero. Saria was certainly proud of him, although she wished nothing like that would ever happen to Link again. She also liked to think that Link gained Mido's respect that day.

However, thanks to his pride, Mido never properly thanked him; he had just him scolded him for hogging the spotlight, claiming he could've gotten the Wolfos with his bare hands. Saria had been immensely upset about that, but Link's response was...just a smile. He'd said to Mido that he was just glad that he was okay, which honestly shocked the "Boss".

It was then Saria knew that her friend really was a man...a Hylian man in a boy's body.

So when she saw that same courage in his demeanor, in his  _eyes,_  she knew for a fact that he did try to save their Father...and that he was going to bring justice to this man who cursed the Tree.

However, as news of the Great Deku Tree's death and Link's departure spread to the village, everyone has been starting an uproar of accusing Link as the culprit, and who else that started these accusations would be none other than Mido. He instantly blamed Link, saying that he saw him go in the meadow last when the Great Deku Tree summoned him. The others were shocked to hear this and started to believe Mido's claims, but Saria rejected it, as well as her fairy, Lola, who had been there in Saria's home when Link came over there.

They all held an emergency meeting deciding what to do with Link if he ever came back to their village, or if they should hold a search party for him. Of course, Mido was unfairly the judge, since it was held in  _his_ home. Saria argued with Mido over Link, the Kokiri girl telling him off and saying that her good friend Link wasn't a criminal.

Saria scowled as she remembered Mido saying such outlandish things...her expression softened though as she also recalled the meeting four days ago clearly when all the Kokiri were in Mido's home...

* * *

_"Why are you so persistent in defending him!?" Mido exclaimed._

_"Because he wasn't the one who killed the Great Deku Tree!" Saria replied._

_The Kokiri sat in Mido's home, his being the largest to hold all the village's residents. Their fairies also sat alongside their partners; however, Saria and Mido's fairies, each respectively named Lola and Ginx, sat next to each other on the floor watching their partners argue. Everyone listened intently to what was happening, the feeling of anxiousness creeping in the home. Saria's good friend, Fado, sat on the floor nervously wringing the hem of her skirt._

_"Didn't do anything wrong!?" Mido cried. "How can you say that!? He came out of the meadow right after He died!"_

_"He could have been stopping something from hurting the Great Deku Tree!" Saria tried to reason. "Have you even looked at what was inside of Him!?"_

_Mido looked appalled. "No! I can't do that! None of the Kokiri can - He's too_ sacred _!"_

_"Well, our Father wouldn't let anyone enter inside Him unless He really, truly trusted that person to help Him!" Saria proclaimed._

_Mido looked insulted by that. "The Great Deku Tree trusting Link to help Him? With what!? I block the entrance to the meadow! And why would He trust Link? He's too different to be trusted by Father!"_

_"Too different? Why would that be a problem!?" Saria exclaimed in frustration, "We're all different, even you, Mido. Just because he never had a fairy until now doesn't mean we should treat him any different! And as for what Link was trying to save our Father from, it was a curse cast by an evil man named Ganondorf from outside of the forest!"_

_The Kokiri and Fairies all gasped and murmured to each other. Fado kept quiet as she listened._

_Mido crossed his arms with a disbelieving look. "An evil man named Ga-_ non _-_ dorf _? How would you know this?"_

_"Because Link came to my house this morning," Saria said._

_Everyone gasped again, loudly this time, while Mido was greatly surprised. "What!?"_

_"Yes, and this Ganondorf wanted the Kokiri Emerald, our Father's prized possession, all to himself!" she continued._

_Shaking his head to clear out his shock, Mido said, "Saria, wh-what...why didn't you tell us that Link was in your home before he left the village!?"_

_"I am now! And before you say anything, Link would never lie to me. He's too close of a friend to me to do so."_

_Mido looked a little annoyed by this but kept going with his assumptions. "But Saria, what if he is lying? And...and what exactly was Link doing at your house!?"_

_Saria scowled. "First of all, he's not lying. Secondly, he came to my home to tell me that the Great Deku Tree was dead and that he was going to stop this man named Ganondorf. He also said he..." she looked down and frowned, "...he said he won't be back."_

_The children this time gasped loudly in shock. The Kokiri all looked at each other, wondering what that meant._

_Mido blinked, "Wha...what do you mean he's going to stop this man? And...and what do you mean he's not coming back?" Mido asked in confusion._

_Saria lifted her gaze up and said resolutely, "Link left the forest to stop this man...he's probably gone by now."_

_Mido's mouth hung slightly open as he blinked again in astonishment. "He...left the forest?"_

_"Yes..." Saria looked at the 'Boss of the Kokiri' in genuine curiosity, "Why are you surprised?"_

_"I..." the boy stood there, letting it all sink in, "I just...really didn't think he would...do that."_

_Saria stared at him for a moment, almost as if she was considering Mido's statement...her lips then have a ghost of a smile. "You always thought he was Kokiri, didn't you, Mido?"_

_The rest of the Kokiri, as well as the fairies, turned to Mido to see his reaction._

_He looked up at Saria in surprise. "What? I mean..." he shook his head, "Listen, him leaving the forest is only proof that he's guilty of something! I mean, why would he even exit the forest if he knows what the consequences of that could be!?"_

_The green haired girl shook her head. "He's not guilty, Mido. I know with all my heart that Link would never betray us. He's a very brave and good boy, whether you won't admit it or not. And if he says someone killed our Great Deku Tree, then I believe him."_

_Mido frowned, not saying anything for a second, until he said, "How can you put so much faith in him?"_

_Saria stared at him straight in the eye and said, "Because he's more Kokiri than all of us."_

_Everyone was silent in the home..._

_She then added, "Mido, I know you didn't want to, but...you were really grateful that day that Link saved you from that Wolfos...you wanted to thank him."_

_Mido was silent._

_"You respect him more than you know..." Saria said with a firm stare._

_The whole house went quiet again, with some of the Kokiri and Fairies glancing at each other seeing this play out._

_Saria then lips then formed a sad frown. "You really don't want Link to actually be responsible for all of this, do you?"_

_The Boss of the Kokiri stood there for a while. Crossing his arms, he stared at the ground, having a conflicted look, "...I'm only going by what I know."_

_Once again, everyone was quiet in Mido's home..._

_It was until then one of the Know-It-All Brothers, the oldest one named Groose, got up from the floor and said, "You know what? I don't think Link killed our Father."_

_Mido and Saria, as well as the other Kokiri and Fairies, turned to him._

_"From all the times I taught him, Link never once complained. He was eager to learn from me and my brothers. And I always thought he was a tough guy. He can deliver a good punch from the times I tested him." Groose chuckled._

_"Yeah," the middle brother named Fledge said as he rose up. "And he hated to kill an animal. I gave him a little pep talk about it, and...he understood what had to be done. And if it wasn't for Link, that Wolfos would've eaten you, Mido. He killed that Wolfos to protect us. He has the honor of a Kokiri."_

_The last and youngest brother, Pipit, got up. "Yeah!_ Link _may have been soft at times, but he certainly has the spirit of a Kokiri! He's a brave individual, with enough courage to protect all of us!"_

_One other Kokiri boy rose up, "I don't believe Link is responsible for the Great Deku Tree's death!"_

_"I don't think he did it as well!" said a Kokiri girl who stood up also._

_"Me neither!" said Fado as she stood up, her face showing unwavering confidence. "And even if...even if he was trying to stop this curse that this evil man had cast upon Father, at least he tried!"_

_"Yeah! At least he tried!" said a Kokiri boy._

_"Link is the most kind-hearted person there is!" a Kokiri girl said._

_"He would do anything for us! He's a true Kokiri" said another Kokiri._

_"Yeah! And I think it's admirable for Link to go out of the forest to bring this Ganon..._ Ganon-dorf _to justice!" and another Kokiri._

_"Link is innocent!" and another._

_Soon, all the Kokiri stood up to give their following statements, with all of them basically being on Saria's side. Saria grinned at all of her fellow Kokiri that stood up for Link, happy to know that she wasn't alone on this. She turned to her friend Fado, which the blonde haired girl nodded back at her with a smile._

_Mido, feeling overwhelmed from all the interjections from the Kokiri, exclaimed out loud, "Everyone quiet!"_

_All the children's voices have died down into silence once more._

_Mido sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose, "...Look, even if..._ Link _is innocent, it still won't bring our Father back. And Link is the only person that was near the Great Deku Tree at that time. I can only speculate from there."_

_Saria frowned. "I know...but Link didn't do this, I promise you."_

_He grunted, "Just...how can you so sure?"_

_Staying silent for a moment, she began to say, "It's just...the look in his eyes...they speak a truth that says he wants to bring justice to this man, this Ganondorf."_

_Mido stood there with his hands on his hips, his usual thinking pose, as he looked at the ground in thought._

_"Mido...please believe me." Saria urged._

_Shaking his head, he said, "It's not..." he sighed, "It's not that I..."_

_"Look, you and Link may have your differences, but I know you don't truly hate him."_

_The freckled boy looked up at her in surprise. "What? No, I...I don't hate him, I...I just..."_

_"I like to think Link had your respect when he protected you from that Wolfos..." Saria smiled sympathetically. "And I get the feeling that he did earn your respect either way,"_

_Mido blinked, "What?"_

_"Mido, don't let your pride get in the way. Remember what our Father said about pride?"_

_His eyes widened. He remained silent as he glanced at the floor, looking practically ashamed._

_Saria continued. "He said 'Absolute pride is only the beginning of true destruction..."_

_"...of one's self..." Mido finished with a mutter._

_More uneasy silence filled the room..._

_Closing his eyes as he took a breath and exhaled, Mido said, "Saria..." he looked up at her, "Okay, look, I...I don't hate Link, alright? I mean, of course not, especially not after...you know, that day. I am thankful he saved me from that Wolfos. I do have respect for the guy...I just..." his eyes looked at the ground once more and frowned in a sorrowful way._

_The green haired girl looked at him in concern._

_Mido was quiet...he looked up, "Okay...I'll...believe your claim, for now."_

_Saria blinked in surprise._

_"I mean since everyone thinks Link wouldn't do such a thing, then..." he mutters, "Who am I to judge?"_

_Saria stood there, quite stunned. Her lips then turned upwards as she smiled in appreciation, "Thank you Mido."_

_"Hold on a second," Mido said with a raised hand, "Just because everyone thinks Link didn't do it, still doesn't mean we know who's responsible. The only person who knows who did it was Link, but right now...he's gone." for a moment he looked crestfallen. He shook his head bit, "If Link is somehow still here, I want an answer from him, and him alone."_

_Saria nodded. "I understand."_

_Mido nodded as well. "Until then...we mourn for the Great Deku Tree...our Father."_

_Every Kokiri and Fairy in the room now felt the gloom crept back in as they went back to the reality of the situation._

_The Great Deku Tree, their Deity, their Father...is no longer with them_.

* * *

After the meeting had been adjourned, the Kokiri had prepared an evening service for the Great Deku Tree. Many emotions were shown and tears were shed. Even Mido struggled to keep it together. Saria can feel such a great sadness in the village, and she couldn't deny that it reached to her as well. They had all truly loved their Father. She couldn't have been able to hold her tears much longer as well.

Mido did the service and, amazingly enough, he didn't try to mention Link, for which Saria was absolutely relieved and grateful. He actually gave a touching and moving speech about the Great Deku Tree, as well as telling everyone to stay strong and that they should move on in His memory.

The evening ended with all the Kokiri giving the deceased Tree bright and colorful flowers from one of the Fairy Hollows, placing them at the base of His trunk in respect.

The next day had passed. It was all really so bizarre to them. Just as Mido told them to do, they moved on with their lives, carrying out the Great Deku Tree's memory...but it felt odd and out of place. Now the newborns and younger Kokiri couldn't go to their father to listen to any stories, the older Kokiri couldn't go to someone for life advice, even Mido couldn't ask for his wisdom on what he should do. No one could even visit him anymore. It all felt so...wrong.

Yet, when it came right down to it, they  _had_  to move on. No one knew why it had to happen this way. It just did...

Saria remembered the Great Deku Tree saying something profound to everyone when one of their own had died of an illness during the winter time.

_"Life can throw dangerous obstacles in each of our directions. We art not prepared for it...but we must learn to have peace of mind, understanding, and acceptance."_

Staring up at the ceiling of her home, Saria thought about Link...how he was being thrown into dangerous obstacles right now...

Four days have passed and Link hasn't returned...which was starting to worry her.

Saria frowned. She was mostly worried about two things: Link's safety, and protecting his name. A huge amount of time has passed, and she was afraid the children would lose their confidence in her claim that Link wasn't the one who killed the Great Deku Tree. There were some who still believed her, but there were some who were starting to doubt...

Mido though was silent through the passing days. He never uttered a word about Link being a suspect, which she was really grateful, whether it was just to not upset Saria, or if he truly believed her...

She wished it was the second thing.

She hopes he wasn't hurt...wherever he may be.

_'I wonder if Link is okay?'_ she mused as she fiddled with the Kokiri's Emerald in her hands on her stomach.

"You know, you  _ _really_  _shouldn't let that be out in the open," her fairy, Lola says, sitting on the nightstand next to her bed.

Saria snapped out of her daze and sat up with the Emerald on her lap. She looked at her companion and frowned. "I know, Lola... I just..."

Lola rolled her eyes, but her expression softened. "Look, Saria...I know you've gone through a lot, but...I don't want you to dwell too much on this. It's been four days now."

The green haired girl sighed. "I know..." She looked down at the Emerald on her lap. "It's just...I just miss him. I mean, who knows where he's at right now?"

"Hmm...he said he was going to this Hyrule Castle, so...maybe it's just far away?" Lola speculated.

Saria hummed thoughtfully.

"Look, if he did slay this Gohma curse or whatever, I'm pretty sure he can slay any other monster out there!" Lola reasoned.

Saria still looked a little unsure. Link was the most kind-hearted and peaceful person she ever knew, and she still wants to remember that side of him. However, ever since he killed that Wolfos, it took a toll on his innocence. It scarred him both mentally and physically, thanks to the bite mark on his shoulder.

"Come on, Saria...you do believe in him, don't you?" Lola asked her in curiosity.

She looked up at her fairy, "Of course I do."

"Well, just to let you know, I think he's telling the truth too. Mostly because I think there was something on Link that I think you should know."

Saria blinked, "What do you mean?"

"Well, since I'm a fairy, I can see in the dark because of my natural light. What I saw that you didn't see during that time, was, I  _think_ , bloodstains."

Shocked, Saria exclaimed, "Bloodstains!?"

"Yeah, but they're not from Kokiri or from any type of man."

"They're...not?" she asked confused.

"No. I think they're from...I think from an insectoid or something like it."

"Really?"

Lola nodded, "Yeah, I think so. Usually, insectoid creatures have purple looking blood, so it wasn't red or anything. I saw stains on Link's tunic and once I got some more light on it, the color of the stains was a purple color."

Saria's eyes widened. "Lola, why didn't you tell me about this?"

"Hey, I wasn't sure at the time! Besides, it was kind of dark, so I may have been seeing things."

The Kokiri girl scowled. "Well thank you for telling me  _now_!"

"Hey, just by believing in Link's story was proof enough for you that you really do trust him."

Saria's scowl softened as her thoughts went back to the topic at hand in her mind. "Yeah...I do trust him..."

Lola smiled. "You really like him, don't you?"

Saria looked at her fairy with a blink. "Uh...yeah?"

Rolling her eyes, Lola clarified, "I meant you  _really_ like him."

The girl still looked confused, until it finally clicked, her eyes widened once more. "Huh? W-Wait, I-I don't really...I mean-"

"Oh, come on! You froze in place when he gave you that kiss on the cheek!" Lola teased.

Her face blushed a deep red, "W-Well...it was unexpected..."

"But you  _liked_  it, didn't you?" Lola smirked.

Saria's face became even redder. "L-Look, Link is just a good friend. I mean, I practically looked over him!"

"But you did  _love_ how mature he's gotten, right, when you quote-unquote, 'looked into his eyes'?"

"Lola, we're just friends, okay?" Saria says abruptly, her face still red.

"Your face is still blushing."

"Lola!"

The Fairy giggled. "Alright, alright, sorry! I guess you like Skull Kid a little better, huh?"

Saria scowled. "Lola, for goodness sakes, if you don't-" she blinked, "Oh my gosh! I almost forgot! Skull Kid!"

Lola blinked. "Huh?" she then remembered, "Oh! Is it already the middle of the week?"

"Yes! Oh gosh, I need to meet up with him!" Saria got up with the Emerald in her hands. When she was about to reach the door, she remembered the gem that she has in her possession and grimaced. She then turned to her nightstand that was next to her bed, opened a drawer, and placed the Emerald in it.

"Whoa, good thing you remembered," Lola says with a wince.

"Yeah..." Saria says as she closed the drawer. "I don't want anybody to get the wrong idea."

Raising a brow, Lola asked, "What idea would that be?"

The Kokiri looked at her oddly. "Well, you know, I didn't want the others to think that Link stole it."

"Oh well, yeah, that," Lola shrugged, "I just thought you meant you don't want anyone to know that Link basically gave you a nice shining present to you."

"...You will not let this go, will you?"

The Fairy smirked once more, "You like him, and you know it."

"Ugh, I don't have time for this! I got to meet up with Skull Kid!" Saria says as she made her way to the door.

"Don't forget your stuff!" Lola calls out.

As soon Saria stopped at the door, she groaned, "Of course!" she then gathered all the stuff she brings with her for her weekly visit with Skull Kid; her wooden ocarina, her carving knife, and a handmade checkers board, all put in a sack that she made with Fado one time.

As soon as she tied up the sack and was almost about to open the door, she paused.

"Hm? What's wrong?" Lola asked, floating next to her head.

"...I'm not gonna risk it." Saria then went back to her nightstand and opened her drawer to get the Emerald out.

"Hey, what are you doing?" her Fairy asked in confusion.

Saria puts the gem in her sack. "You never know. Someone might come in and discover it, so I'm bringing it with me," she says.

"Whoa...are you sure about that?"

"I just...don't feel like it's safe around here right now."

"What about those other times?"

"We were coping with Father's death, and we're starting to get back into our routine..." Saria sighed, "I don't want to keep a secret from the other Kokiri, especially from Fado and Mido...but Link told me to hide it, and I am going to hide it from any seeing eyes."

Lola crossed her arms and tilted her head in question. She finally shrugged, "Okay. Just keep it well-hidden."

"I will," Saria nodded, she tied up the sack again with the gem inside. "Come on, Lola! We got to meet up with Skull Kid!"

"Man, you're really keeping your promise to him, aren't ya?"

"Of course. I'm his first friend here, so I'm not gonna abandon him." the Kokiri girl says as she opened her door.

"Heh, keep this up, and he'll think you like him." Lola teased her.

"Oh, would you just be quiet about who I like, Lola?"

"Then who DO you like?"

_"Lola_!"

The Fairy laughed as they made their way out of her home.

Saria pouted at her until her lips formed into a mischievous smirk. "Okay then, what about Tael?"

Lola blinked, "Say what?"

"When we met Tatl and Tael last week, Tael made the obvious indication that he liked  _you_ a lot!"

"Oh...w-well, s-so?" Lola says with a nervous shrug

Saria giggled, "You love the attention, admit it!"

"Hey, come on, he's younger than me!" Lola protested.

"That never stopped you from making assumptions about me and Link!"

"Well, that's only because you  _do_ have a thing for him!"

"We're  _just_  friends! And you're sixteen! I heard he was thirteen, so it's not that big of an age difference!"

"Okay, let's just forget it for now and go to your other boyfriend."

"Darn it, Lola!" Saria exclaimed as she stuck her tongue out.

Lola snickered, while Saria couldn't help but laugh at the banter they were having. They left the village and ventured off into the forest to go to Saria's and Skull Kid's meeting place deep in the Lost Woods.

For the past four days, the Kokiri have dealt with the Great Deku Tree's death and have moved forward...it made Saria think another saying that their Father had told them multiple times:

_"To live strong each day, will surely give a more pleasant tomorrow."_

Somewhere, Link is living strongly...and Saria hopes his tomorrows will be bright.

_'In the meantime Link...I hope to see you again.'_ she thought with a smile on her face as she made her way further into the woods, her fairy by her side.

* * *

****End of Act 1: Chapter 3** **


End file.
